


The Sparrow Ascending

by nettleurgy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleurgy/pseuds/nettleurgy
Summary: Nearly seven years after he abandoned Overwatch, the younger Shimada and his Master wander in actualized contentment. Under the surface, however, Genji struggles with the damage he left behind in his desperate escape from Overwatch seven years ago.Far off and away from the pair, Angela Ziegler pauses her return to Gibraltar in Geneva, where she continues to battle the ghosts of her past mistakes, and the sudden disappearance of someone she held dear.A message from the past as a catalyst, the two call to each other from afar, in hopes of starting anew...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : September 16, 2077**

_-as the evening falls,_

_from along the moors the autumn wind_

_blows chill into the heart_

_and the quails raise their plaintative cry_

_in the deep grass of secluded Fukakusa-_

–

The Omnic Crisis had made tourism and travelling difficult if not impossible, much of the hiking trails alongside the mountains were empty of human life. The potential for violence was too high, and with the embassies too busy with more urgent matters than helping tourists get their visas.

When peace finally came, however, the masses began to trickle in. Adventurers and novices alike, wanted to take in a beauty far from the mechanized cities they resided in. The Shambali welcomed those who wished to learn their dogmatic teachings, omnic or human. Having set up their perch on the craggy cliffs of the low Himalayas, they were accessible enough… but still with a bit of excitement while travelling to them.

Near the foothills of the mountains, the main monastery looming overhead, two beings were relaxing after a long day of… engagement.

The kindly monk Zenyatta would float amongst the travellers, striking up a conversation at any chance he could parse out. His approach may have isolated him from the rest of the Shambali, but it had its benefits. He could juggle his orbs, tell witty jokes, and have serious discussions with individuals, all within the same hour!

His pupil was stuck with the more quiet work, watching his master speak while keeping an eye out for anyone who might wish to do him harm. Though the Shimada Clan was one that was well-known to the common folk in eastern Asia, no one could recognize its youngest son in their midst. Watching, laughing, occasionally corralling his master away from a group whose intentions were not positive. The tourist season meant many long hours of this work, and while Zenyatta did not require nourishment to keep this pace up, Genji did.

After gently suggesting that they needed to rest for the day, he agreed to stop for the evening. The sun was slowly ticking downwards, the sky cut in half by the white-capped mountains deeping in blue hue by the minute. Genji could see the yellow lungwort swaying in the evening winds in the valley, shuttering from the cold. The warmth of summer still lingered in the air, despite every evening being a little more chilly than the previous one.

No matter. They had given him a mouth to eat, and so he shall eat, even if it did not quite taste the same as it had before. The food carts straddling the worn footpaths of the pilgrimage trails gave him a steady supply of street food, and he readily took advantage. Jasmine tea and sokham bexe for an evening snack it was.

They resided in the ruins of another monastery, red paint on stone columns worn from the many winters it faced unkept. As the sun continued to set, Genji sat on a worn blanket, padded underneath with straw, and unpackaged the treats he acquired on the road. The pastry was still warm, and the scent of butter and fat seeped under his faceplate to his nostrils. The steam from the still-hot tea swirled around his head, floral and pungent in the cold air. A twist of a lid, a measured pour, and it cooled quickly.

Not requiring any of this to survive, Zenyatta watched on from a distance, resting in the courtyard. Bemused, he called out to his pupil:

"What did you do to acquire those?" he asked, knowing full well that neither of them were paid for their preachings. Genji had already removed his faceplate and had a mouthful of the steamy bun in his mouth. His dark eyes twinkled in humor; he knew that Zenyatta was not accusing him to stealing.

"We all have our methods," he responded smoothly, then swallowing the bun down. It was goat this time, tangy and sweet. "I told the merchant's daughter a joke. She laughed and did not find it offensive or disagreeable. He knows us, knows that the one of us needs food." He chuckled, taking another bite.

"Very good," Zenyatta responded, "Provided it did not offend the lady's sensibilities." The monk knew full well of his pupil's previous affinity for women, and would jab at him for it from time to time.

"No no, Master," Genji said more firmly, but with mirth, "Those days are long behind me."

"Does not mean that you cannot use your past to help your in the present," the omnic responded, humor in his voice. Genji chuckled under his breath as he finished the last bite of the bun. He took the tea cup, small and brown with a chip at the corner, to his lips and took a sip.

Intoxicating.

"Meditations tonight?"

"Not tonight, Genji," Zenyatta responded, approaching him, "One must relish in earthly pleasures every now and again, and the moon is full tonight." He pulled a paper bag out from a pocket in his robes, handing it to the cyborg.

"Have the evening to take it all in," he continued, "Being human-"

"Partially so," Genji reminded him, taking the bag.

"-yes… you have a fondness for those esoteric moments on this Earth. You seek out pleasures to feel connected to the universe."

"… thank you, Master," Genji responded, sounding somewhat ashamed.

"I do not judge you, my pupil," Zenyatta continued with some tenderness, "It is a part of who you are. Embrace it; I cannot, for I do not feel these things. I can only understand them from what you teach me." He nodded in approval at the cyborg, and with that backed up towards the doorway, open out into the cobblestone courtyard.

Genji slowly opened the bag, to find a single cookie, a khapsey dusted in powdered sugar.

"Goes great with tea," the omnic interjected, "So the merchant tells me. If you need me, I will be outside, watching the moon." He shifted out of the room, illuminated by the ever-growing moonlight. Genji watched him go, and with a slight smile, he took the cookie out of the bag. A bite, flaky texture, sweet and still savory…

He stood up, and walked out to the edge of his room. The walls were open, so he could readily see the sky above. Sitting again, his own face and body were cast in pale green moonlight. Metal and plastic formed a cowl up to his neck, with his face and most of his head still reminiscent of a human. Thick black hair, trimmed on the sides to keep it snug to his headpiece, his face marred a few scars. One deep one cut through his eye, replaced with one with capacities far beyond that of its human neighbor. He took a deep breath in, hearing the hum of his lungs inside his chest.

His body was finely tuned, a work of art by machinist standards. It whirred and pulsed without the need of expensive oils or tuneups; he could survive for possible decades without having to have his body checked up. It had taken years for him to come to terms that this new body was a gift, it served a purpose of his own. Not just the purposes of those who designed and created it.

Another bite of the treat, another sip of tea.

Genji gazed intently at the sky, deepening to an indigo blue. Swirling lavender clouds cut through the pale moon, staring down at the two machines gazing at it.

This body was his now.

Another bite, another sip of tea.

Not theirs.

He took another bite, but something felt wrong. Too dry, the pastry with pockets of air slid down his throat. He was usually so careful with his food, wishing to savor every bite. A slip-up, certainly no consequences could come of this-

-hic-

Zenyatta turned his still head towards Genji at the sound, one that he had heard human children make when they ate too quickly.

-hic-

A cybernetic body, so perfectly crafted, could not have a flaw such as this… something so small and unessential. As Genji let out another hic, the vision in his artificial eye became clouded over, then crisp again. Except, in front of his was an image of someone so very familiar to him.

Angela.

She wore a pressed lab coat, with the Overwatch medical emblem embroidered on the front. Blond hair pulled back, thin-rimmed glasses pushed up on her nose, she fumbled with a clipboard in her hands. She looked young and vibrant, and around her other staff members were bustling about their day to day tasks. The numbers at the top right corner of the feed called out "12/10/2068". This was years before the battle, before the collapse of the headquarters and the organization itself; not too long after he woke up from the procedure that gave him this body in the first place.

Genji grew tense, in shock at the face in front of him. Then she began to speak:

"Hello Genji!" she said cheerily, pausing to make sure the camera was recording, "If you are receiving this message, this means that you have activated the HIC function of your nutrient processing unit. If you are receiving this message in error, please scroll down and press the 'cancel' button."

She had installed a tutorial system in his cybernetic brain, when he first started his rehabilitation and she could not be with him. He could scroll through pages with his thoughts, click and recap functions of his own body.

"The HIC function… it serves no real purpose," she said sheepishly, pushing up her glasses again, "Hiccups are a very human bodily function, and I figured I would throw something in that could help your transition. Might also teach you to not eat so quickly-" Angela let out a soft chuckle, checking something off on her clipboard before looking back up at the camera, more soberly this time.

"If you want me to disable it, please let me know. Thank you."

The camera feed cut off, buzzing into a field of black and white static. Genji settled back into his seat, feeling his hands shaking. He had thought of her, in some way or another, for every day since he had left the headquarters in Geneva those many years ago. He could see her in the fog of his memories, smell her hair, feel her hands meeting his while steadying his steps… In order to continue his own progress, he shut her out of his head. But to hear her voice and see her so very clearly, it shook him.

Shutting his eyes for a moment to compose himself, he saw the screen in front of him again. She was frozen in time there, a faint smile on her face as the camera's recording ceased. His eyes darted around the screen, looking for some way to repeat the video… but then, he saw something he had not seen before.

A 'messages' tab, in the upper left corner, with red numbers next to it. Nearly forty messages were in that folder, unread. It had been years since he even looked at this screen, let alone looked at any messages. He swallowed hard, dreading the thought of looking at them.

He scrolled through them…

Most were from her.

"Is something the matter, my Pupil?" he heard a familiar voice call out.

"… just some ghosts coming back to haunt me," Genji murmured with some bitterness.

"Remember what we had talked about," Zenyatta continued, more firmly, "To become truly at peace, we must confront our past, come to terms with it." It seemed so long ago since he had stumbled upon the suffering cyborg, his heart and mind wracking with self-doubt and anger. He witnessed a glimpse of that former self in this moment, and it concerned him greatly.

"I thought I was finished with all of this."

There was a moment of silence, the wind whipping through the empty temple. The two stared at each other, with Zenyatta breaking the quiet after a minute or so.

"What we uncover, we must confront, no matter how much we do not want to." He was not going to allow Genji to slip back to his old ways; he had put too much effort into his training, and as his brightest pupil yet… well, even if Zenyatta claimed to have no favorites, he was certainly invested deeply into Genji's training.

The cyborg realized that he could not win this conflict. Genji let out a harsh laugh; "So my work for tonight isn't finished after all?" He stood up stiffly, her looking at him through the screen, still as a stone. He started off to the inner section of his room, not waiting for his master to respond.

"You know me by now, dearest Pupil," Zenyatta mused as he heard Genji sit back on the straw-stuffed blanket,

"Our work is never finished."


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2077, Nepal**

_Was never voice of ours could say_

_Our inmost in the sweetest way,_

_Like yonder voice aloft, and link_

_All hearers in the song they drink:_

_Our wisdom speaks from failing blood,_

_Our passion is too full in flood,_

_We want the key of his wild note_

_Of truthful in a tuneful throat,_

_The song seraphically free_

_Of taint of personality,_

_So pure that it salutes the suns_

_The voice of one for millions,_

_In whom the millions rejoice_

_For giving their one spirit voice._

 

_-_

 

The monk had gone back to his still meditations, leaving Genji alone. The cyborg pulled the screen up again, focusing on the messages tab. The red text, pulsing against the pale green of the background. It was now or never; the best it could be was that it was just messages that had been sent while he worked alongside Overwatch… nothing damning, nothing that could harm him.

Here goes nothing.

 

_-click-_

 

A list unfurled in his vision, most of the messages were untitled, video recordings.

"Best to start at the beginning," Genji murmured, scrolling down to the bottom.

_-click-_

"This is Strike Commander Morrison; for God's sake, Shimada, don't forget to-"

_-click-_

"By any chance, could you come down to the Mechanization Unit this afternoon? Yer due for a tuneup, we don't need yer knees giving out mid-mission-"

_-click-_

"If all of these are going to be reminders and scoldings from my old colleagues, this is not so bad…" Genji said, not looking carefully at the next message before-

_-click-_

 

"Genji! It is Angela."

 _Fuck_ , he thought, but was somehow compelled to keep watching. The date on the video was January 30, 2070. Right before the final strike on the Shimada Clan, when he destroyed his family's legacy for good. Left it in dust, with just their 'legal' wealth and their palaces behind.

"I wanted to inform you that I will not be on this upcoming strike. I have the utmost confidence in your ability to perform your duties as required… but, please, Genji, be careful. I would like to see you come… home. Preferably in one piece.

…

Not like if you came home in two or three it would be a problem- I could always reassemble you."

She sounded nervous, in a way that she would not have wanted her superiors to hear her. She reached to the screen, touching it, as if she was gently holding her hand to his chest. Taking in a deep breath, she continued:

"Remember to feel, see, smell everything. I will be here when you return."

The screen went still again, her brow furrowed in worry. Genji knew the ending of this story; he returned back to the Swiss command station alive and well. But his usefulness to the organization had ceased. He had a reputation for back-talk and not taking direct orders without a squabble. Some of those in the organization found his verve refreshing, while others saw him as a nuisance.

Because his body was such a wonder, a secret project carried out by Overwatch's top minds, he was kept inside the confines of the building at all times, tests performed and his behavior monitored extremely closely. Could this type of cybernetic enhancement create a stronger, more capable soldier? Or would they end up like him, rebellious and difficult to control; Genji's fist clenched at remembering the way they all spoke about him. He was referred to by his mechanized parts, not for the man who was clearly standing with motions hooked up to every part of his body. And that was without considering the physical damage they did to his body, day and night, in the hopes that his experience in his frame might allow for more soldiers to be created...

He could sense the impending tension within the group's upper guard early on in its development, the rivalry between Reyes and Morrison, the creeping threat of Talon, the uptick in Omnic activity…

_-click-_

"Blackwatch Commander Reyes here; splendid work in Hanamura. If you are considering a change in assignment, do not hesitate to contact me-"

_-click-_

 

Just a month after the successful raid at the Shimada headquarters, Genji volunteered to go on a raid close to the headquarters. Mostly gathering intelligence, something about an Omnium software drop, hacking… nothing he and a few others could not handle.

In the dead of night, sometime around 2AM, shots were fired. Instead of fighting alongside his teammates, Genji slipped into the forest. He was out of there, gone. He ran until he could not hear the sounds of gunfire anymore, no longer see the flashing lights, smell blood.

The next messages were from that night, moving into the morning the next day.

_-click-_

"Shimada, this is Morrison, report your location immediately; something went wrong-"

_-click-_

"- Return back to base at once, Shimada; we will collect any data your systems have gathered-"

_-click-_

"Shall we request a recovery unit to be sent to your location? If you are unable to transport yourself back, send a SOS, pronto-"

 

_-click-_

 

"Genji."

 

 _Not her again_ , he thought, _please not her again_ ; feeling some pain in his chest. Most of the messages after this were from Angela, in increasing frequencies.

"Please, return back to base, I can patch you up if you are injured."

 

_-click-_

 

"Genji, it has been hours since you have reported back, please give us some signal; what happened is not your fault, you will not be in trouble when you come back."

 

_-click-_

 

"… Morrison has told me that your most recent location is ten miles from the original strike point… please, come back. If something happened there and you are afraid to return here, I will defend you. Please." She touched the screen again, her face clearly pained, terrified for him.

 

_-click-_

 

The next video looked as though it had been shot by someone else, with no one clearly speaking to him in the frame. Angela was standing in her office, in her lab coat, glasses far down her nose. Her body posture was stiff, hand gripping the corner of the table. Morrison stood in front of her, with Captain Amari behind him. He appeared deep in thought, while the Captain looked on to her comrade with some concern. Angela did not look at the group in front of her.

"He's deserted," Morrison started, turning his head up to face Angela, "Did you know anything about this?"

"No sir," she said in a strained manner.

"He told you nothing to indicate that he was considering leaving the unit?"

"Nothing," she retorted back, "He reported to me some dissatisfaction in his treatment since the mission involving the Shimada clan-"

"Are you kidding me?" Morrison barked, stepping closer to her, "We spend millions out of a budget that could have been used for a million different purposes to give him a state of the art frame, a body any soldier could only dream of, and he complains about being treated fairly? He is a product of this organization, and at its will-"

"Calm down," the Captain interjected, looking to Angela. She appeared steadfast, but her composure was crumbling quickly. She shut her eyes hard, then opened them again, her hand on the table shaking.

"It is not Dr. Ziegler's fault that this happened," she reminded her partner.

"We have sent a squad to intercept him," Morrison continued. A pause, Angela looking him again in the eye.

"And what will they do with him, if they encounter him?"

"If he surrenders without a fight, he will go through the process that any soldier accused of deserting would. If he puts up any resistance, they have their orders; shoot to kill. We need to protect our own men, and protect the technology we have from going into the hands of others."

Angela swallowed hard, fighting the tears welling in her eyes; "You know as well as I do that he will resist," she said firmly.

"He is still useful for his parts," another colleague called out in passing by the doorway, "Bring his body to me, I'll be sure to salvage what I can."

"If you receive any correspondence from him, you are expected to report immediately to me with the geolocation information and coordinates from where the message has been sent; do you understand, Dr.?"

"… yes, sir. Understood."

The Commander nodded, then turned to walk out of her office. He stopped, turning halfway back at her;

"If any of his parts come back, you will in no way be involved in their research or recovery. Your involvement with him most certainly contributed to his behavior, and we cannot risk an embarrassment like this again."

He left the office, with the Captain remaining behind, watching him go. Amari frowned deeply, letting out a bit of breath. Slowly turning to face Angela again, she began to speak:

"I honestly do not blame him, the younger Shimada, for wanting to go," she said softly, "I cannot imagine being hooked up to machines all day, unable to live like any other human, especially with the joy for life he has…"

Although Angela had successfully kept her cool under the heat of Morrison's grilling, she could not any longer. Fat tears streamed from her eyes, and she slammed a fist down against the table. Amari stepped back at first in shock, but then collected the doctor as she collapsed to the floor, letting out hoarse screams and cries.

"Oh, my dear," the Captain said in a calming and hushed tone, "I had no idea you two were so close." She stroked her back, being used to being a shoulder to cry on with her own daughter.

"It went so much further than saving his life," Angela whimpered into the Captain's shoulder, "He did not want his life saved. If he knew that he was to become a slave to this wretched organization, a body for them to control." She coughed, struggled to take in enough air to continue:

"But I promised him that I would try my hardest to give him a body, one that he could feel truly human in. And he believed me; throughout the physical therapy and training… he complained and would get angry when something was not right, but he looked to me to make sure that everything would be okay."

"And you became close." 'Close' in the way that lovers were close, even if they were just in the budding stages of it all. Amari knew it all too well.

"And he told you nothing of him leaving?"

"No," Angela wheezed, "I was with him during his morning tests, he ate lunch, we did some physical therapy in the afternoon… he told me he would see me tomorrow, that he wanted to go for a walk in the Parc de la Grange, the weather being so mild, the roses should be blooming…"

"… why didn't he tell me?"

She let out another wail into the Captain's shoulder, digging her hands into the back of her coat. Ana let out a deep sigh, deep in thought. She then looked up at the camera, one that had been recording since Morrison arrived at the office.

"In case he would come quietly, so that there would be evidence of this conversation," Ana grumbled, "Always so careful, aren't you, Jack?" She cleared her throat, stroking Angela's back before talking directly at the camera.

"Little Shimada," she said clearly, "When you get this message, I beseech you to not return back here, even if you are compelled to do so. They will dismantle you if you come back. Give a message to your companion here, at least let her know you are alive. When everything cools down, I will arrange for you to return peacefully."

 

_-click-_

 

He was paralyzed by what he saw; never had he considered the confusion and chaos the he caused by leaving so abruptly. Partially, it served as a warning; that if he were to return, he would be killed and used for scrap parts. Ana's message rang in his head, however; let her know that you are safe. Come back when everything is safe again.

Genji shook his head, feeling dizzy. Angela, she was clearly distraught and heartbroken by his sudden departure.

When he ran through those woods, feeling the hounds on his tail, he had not considered her. This was not in all a bad thing, for if he had he would have been captured and destroyed, distracted by his own foggy feelings for her.

He would not have become the actualized and peaceful balance of human and machine that he was right then and now.

He could not let go of a nagging feeling, however, that he needed to do something. Genji felt a deep pain in his chest, his stomach ached, and his eyes began to water.

"She must have found something new to occupy her time," he said out loud, but with deep sadness, "I can only hope she has forgotten." He slapped his thigh, snapping himself out of the feeling he had before. He must be at peace with what happened, even if it caused pain to others.

However, there were many more unread messages after that one. He would listen to each one, all from her.

_-click-_

Two days after the incident. She looked tired, as if she had not slept in days.

"Genji… I hope you are well. I went to see the roses on my break today, they were in bloom… just like you thought they were-"

_-click-_

Around October of that same year. She looks even less rested than before.

"Overwatch is in ruins, Morrison and Reyes are dead… even Ana… there is nothing here that can harm you anymore. I do not know what will happen to all of us… but you are now safe-"

_-click-_

Around the end of December. She looks more well-rested, but in an apartment he did not recognize.

"Be sure to stay warm, where ever you are… and Merry Christmas…"

_-click-_

September of the next year. She is in a tent, somewhere bright and sandy.

"Happy birthday! Well, I suppose you have two… this is the one for your new body, you never told me your real birthday."

_-click-_

_-click-_

_-click-_

Messages about birthdays, holidays, things that she remembered that they enjoyed together for those three years. She called out into the void for him, never once begging for him to return. She only wished him well, and to remind him that she was still there.

The years went on, fewer messages per year, until the last one. It was dated February 21, 2077.

"Genji… you must think me a fool for attempting to contact you. Hell, you might be dead right now, and I am speaking to a communication device that is no longer yourself." She let out a dry laugh, but it was clear in her voice that she still felt a deep pain.

"It has been seven years now," she continued, looking right into the screen as if his eyes were right there, "I have long given up hope of ever hearing from you, but something compels me to keep sending these messages, as if once day you will answer back… even if just a 'I am alive'."

"I care deeply for you, Genji, and always will. One could say during those three years, I loved you… and still do." She touched her hand to the screen, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"No reason to be strong in front of a screen, a void that never talks back," she said softly, letting them fall.

"Please, wherever you are, be well. Experience everything with the body you have, I made sure everything that could help you be human can run indefinitely without maintenance.

Winston is recalling us, to Overwatch; I am travelling to Geneva soon, then to Gibraltar. Your warrant for arrest and dismantlement have long since been destroyed, most likely in the fire after the headquarters went down. You are free."

She wiped her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.

"I am so sorry."

_-click-_


	3. Chapter 3

**September 2077**

_You ask me what time I'll return, but I cannot give a time,_

_The rain in the hills of Ba at night overflows the autumn pools._

_When can we trim the candle together by the western window,_

_And talk together of the rain in the hills of Ba at night?_

–

The cyborg shut the monitor off, unable to move.

The memories of her flooded back into his brain, leaving him dizzy. How could he have forgotten her?

He behaved so aggressively towards her at first, bitter at his 'duty' to the organization to take down his family's criminal empire in exchange for another life. She was the one who made his body, gave him the tools of war at his fingertips. At first, he was subject to regular tune-ups and tests, to make him as efficient as possible. They were painful, and as much of an effort as he made to hide his discomfort, she always knew. She would hold his hand, tell him it would be over soon, talk with him to pass the time and distract him.

In time, he fully trusted her with his care. When she said a test on his blood would only take a minute, he knew she truly meant it would not be long; when she remarked on how much he improved on his speed or his climbing abilities, he knew she was not appeasing him. They frequently spent their free afternoons and evenings sitting by each other, telling stories, going for walks in the nearby parks…

The walls he put up to protect himself melted with her healing touch, and where he would enjoy the company of one fine woman after another in quick succession before… he found his interests gravitating only to her. She returned his interest, and the two would playfully flirt with each other in between raids and repairs.

Angela made him feel truly human again, the mechanization of his body only augmenting what he already possessed. He could taste the food she snuck in for him, smell her scent on her neck, feel the delicate skin on her hand…

 

Genji was wracked in thought, and his Master knew of his troubled nature.

"Come to me," Zenyatta called, "Come bask in the moonlight."

Genji snapped from deep in his thoughts, standing up and slowly walking toward his master in the center of the courtyard. He sat next to him, the marble slabs on the ground cool to the touch. The moonlight cast an eerie glaze over everything in the open yard, but Zenyatta knew that Genji was not paying much attention to the scene around him. They both stared forward, looking out into the deep sea of flowers in shadow below them.

"Master," he said, "I am deeply troubled."

"What have you uncovered?" the monk responded calmly.

"I have been taught that I must be at peace with myself and my actions in order to be free, to be complete in my contentment," he started, "But, I have rediscovered a great pain that I have inflicted upon another many years ago."

"Hmmm," the monk hummed, pausing, wondering if he should pry further. "Feel no shame in telling me what this pain was," he continued, "We have worked through everything with you together; what is one more shard of regret?"

Genji turned slightly away from his Master, shrinking into himself.

"I feel great shame for how it affects me still. It howls out into the night at me, as if it happened only yesterday."

"I cannot help you if you do not tell me what it is," Zenyatta responded, with concern.

The cyborg took a long breath in, the whirring of his lungs loud. Then release.

"When I abandoned Overwatch, I did not just leave their mistreatment of me behind. I left in my wake the destruction of another's heart-"

"An intimate connection with another!" the monk chirped enthusiastically. Genji grew quiet, shutting down. Zenyatta realized his remark was… not well timed, and turned towards him.

"Come now, my dearest Pupil," the monk said soothingly, "You have the heart of a man! This feeling you have I cannot understand, in the same way I cannot understand the love of festivals or fried foods or liquids other than oil. Let us use this to learn together, I have no judgement in my heart for you."

 

Genji turned back to the monk; his faceplate removed, the tears in his eyes evident in the glowing moonlight.

"She saved my life; she found me on the ground, nearly dead, and brought me back to where she knew that she could repair my body… give me another chance," Genji started again, holding his head in his hand, "I treated her so cruelly at first, as if the contract of service I was bound to was her fault… if she had her way, she would have given me my body and let me free."

"I came to trust her, cared so very deeply for her. She fought for me, nursed my wounds, engaged me as if I was a man, not a weapon. We spent three years together in that city, day in and day out. I loved her, and she loved me back…"

"This must sound silly to you, Master, but we had a ritual, to remind each other that we were here, not going anywhere. Every evening she would need to return home, out of the hospital where I was required to stay. Before she left, she would come to my room in the far ward. No matter how tiring her day had been, how exhausted or frustrated or humiliated she was, she came. I would be hooked up to these machines, collecting all the data my muscles and nerves gathered during the day. She would sit by my side and put her hand to my chest. The machines, they made my body hurt and ache… her touch made that pain disappear. I eventually mustered up the courage to touch her, to hold her hand in mine. It was wordless, but a promise… that I would stay here, and that she would return, despite the pain I was going through there."

A long pause; the sounds of revellers in the valley floated up to their camp, the sound of them distorted in the wind. The monk turned to look forward again.

"When I left, I did not tell her that I was leaving. I even told her that I wanted to take her to the park the next day… we did not do our ritual, I was assigned to a raid for that evening. I just ran… angry and bitter and myself and them for how they treated me as nothing more than a weapon. I made my way through the countryside, until I found you."

"I was not aware of the damage I had caused her until now, her messages to me…", he gestured to his eye, "I witnessed her defending me when the organization sent their forces after me, wanting to tear me apart. I saw her wailing in anguish as she realized I had abandoned her… I had broken our promise…" Genji let out a soft sob, swallowing down what would have been a scream into the night.

"Her Captain begged me to tell her that I was at least alive, but that message went unanswered. She continued to call out to me, wishing me well, hoping I was safe and taken care of. As far as she knew, I was dead… but she felt compelled to keep reaching out to me."

"The last one… from this year, she told me that Overwatch is being recalled. She destroyed the documents binding me to the organization, the warrants that would have me killed if I was ever captured by them. She told me I was free… then apologized to me. For what? She never did any harm to me. She gave me another chance, and now I am here, drinking up the night air, listening to the people in the valley dance amongst the flowers… completely free."

 

The monk nodded, then gave the cyborg a pat on his shoulder. Genji was in tears, unable to speak any more, letting out soft whimpers.

 

"You did nothing wrong for leaving, for wishing to find peace with yourself. Do not forget this , my Pupil," Zenyatta started, "What is it that you wish to do, with this knowledge you have unearthed?"

Genji's words slurred together, his hands over his face, crumpled up to make himself as small as possible. "I do not know, Master."

"I see many options before you," the monk responded, "But first, you must forgive yourself. Look at the valley, your potential, in the face… not hiding. To not hide your tears, your sadness and regret."

At his urging, Genji lifted his head, his eyes puffy and red. Zenyatta gave him another stroke on his back.

"That's the strong-willed Genji I know," Zenyatta beamed, "Now, what does your gut tell you?"

Genji sniffled, then thought for a moment; "Your teachings would have me moving on-"

"No no no!" Zenyatta interrupted, "Never mind me and my teachings; they need not apply to matters of the heart."

The cyborg paused in shock, sitting back. He was accustomed to being scolded for not sticking to his Master's teachings… so for the Master to respond in such a way was bizarre, to say in the least. He struggled with what to say, Zenyatta waiting patiently for his response.

His gut was a machine now, pumping and compressing… but he figured that he did not mean that gut. He meant the one in his heart, in his memories, in his desires…

"I want to return to her," Genji said quietly, "I want to call back to her… hold her hand, let her know that I am coming back, that I am not leaving again. I want to attempt to heal the wounds I have inflicted on her… with no expectations or doubt."

"I will not stop you," Zenyatta responded plainly, looking Genji in the eye, " This mission is of the utmost importance to you and your self-actualization now… your soul is clearly in turmoil. If this quest is what brings you to stillness, I shall support you."

"Thank you, Master," Genji said in gratitude, taking Zenyatta's hands and holding them for a moment. He gave him a deep bow before standing up abruptly.

 

"I am still able to contact her," he said, some fear in his voice, "I will tell her I am here."

Zenyatta gave him a nod before floating slowly to the center of the courtyard again. He folded his hands, then settled into his meditative pose with the relaxing of his pneumatic system.

"This is under the assumption that I can come along for the journey," Zenyatta chuckled, "Not for your happy reunion, but from here to Geneva. So many people to meet!" He was excited for this new journey, and was not about to be butted out because of its romantic nature.

"Of course, Master," Genji responded with a laugh, feeling nervous but relieved as well. He had his plan locked down; find Angela, return back to her.

He sat down on his blanket again, bringing up the green-hued screen in front of his eyes.

_-click-_

Angela's face was on the screen from the last message, frozen in time. A shot of pain in his chest, but he urged himself to press on.

_-click-_

He clicked the 'record' button, grey and red, and saw himself. His weather-worn face, scars streaked down from his hairline to his chin. He was framed by the ghostly-green moonlight, the faded red pillars of his room, his Master in the courtyard humming to himself about the flowers in autumn.

 

Genji swallowed hard, then began to speak:

 

"Angela."

 

A pause… what else to say? He could fill a novel with all that he wished to impart to her, but he wanted to keep this message short. He did not want to overwhelm her, with seven years between their last meeting and now.

"I am alive… I am warm and safe," he said, his voice wavering, "I am with people who quelled my rage… I am a changed man, but this all started with you. You gave me the chance to redeem myself, to live anew, to be free."

"Please do not apologize to me," he continued with urgency, "I am sorry, so deeply sorry… I broke our promise, I left you without any notice. I meant no harm to you, but I know now that I caused you terrible pain."

He reached to where the screen floated, touched where she would be, mirroring what she did in her messages to him.

"I wish to come back to you, if this is what you wish as well; to mend the wounds I inflicted upon you so carelessly," he said, tears trailing down his face where scars had left lines on his skin, "Please respond as soon as you are able to with your answer." He let out a shaky breath… what else to say?

"… I loved you then, and love you still," he said softly, "Be well, wherever you are. I await your response."

_-click-_


	4. Chapter 4

**September 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

_The road is long, and east or west, I have no-one to ask,_

_The cold has come, but I've not place to send your cold weather clothes._

_When you left, we'd just planted the tree before the hall,_

_The tree already bears a nest, the person's not returned._

\--

The sound of an alarm ringing; tinkling bells in a crescendo. The gentle hum and rumble of cars and trains on the street below, muffled by thick walls of brick. Pale yellow sunlight pierced the dark of the room, as a hand tapped the clock to silence the alarm.

The white plaster and stone apartments on the Rue de Montchoisy were quiet at this time of day. The sun slowly rising to crest over the lake, the woods of the park a stone's throw away; it was a peaceful place for Angela to stay.

The doctor had travelled from Mosul to here, to stay for a few weeks to get her own finances and affairs in order, before returning to Gibraltar to answer the recall fully. She had been used to sleeping in a tent, amongst other doctors, nurses, and patients in the field. The desert was unforgiving, but her love of the work kept calling her back there many times over the past seven years. To be in a house with a mattress and air conditioning… it was unsettling to her at times.

"Another day," she said quietly to herself, "Another moment of peace and quiet. Won't last long, you know." Angela chuckled softly; she was more at home in the thick of a conflict, under extreme pressure, her and others' lives on the line. She sat up, the linen comforter gathering at her lap. Sliding out of bed, she checked the time; 7:13 AM. 17 degrees centigrade, partially cloudy. Chance of rain in the evening.

Brush teeth, pull hair up, pick out clothing… all the same, she thought. Angela had laid her armor aside for clothing more suited to a civilian these days. Black linen tank, worn denim, a sweater long since broken in from many lazy days away from the field. She gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror, letting out a sigh. Her expression was a tired one, even though she was long aways from combat.

Angela's life had not been easy up to this point, now at the precipice of another change. Her dramatic and speedy rise to authority in Overwatch, her organization's downfall, her flight from her former comrades to medical work abroad.

She paused, feeling a deep sadness that she fought diligently to contain.

So many of those she loved, gone. Her parents, her Captain, Commander Morrison… those were not her fault. They died in combat, sacrifices of violence that she never saw as the correct answer. Commander Reyes, seeing him go up in a smoky haze, turn into another being that was not of a human body… the sight of his smoke-trail from rise from the ground haunted her.

Then there was Genji; for three years, she truly believed that she had given him another chance at a life worth living. Pouring all her resources, time, energy, the constant fighting and pushback from her colleagues… he certainly ended up what they all wanted in the end, a soldier uninhibited by the limits of an entirely human body. Well… except for his willpower. Many would have rather him have a more obedient temperament, but Angela relished in his feisty nature, his wit, his compassion.

She looked away from the mirror, that pain growing deeper and stronger.

He was gone now. Slipping away into the night, men chasing after him wanting his blood.

 

_It's your fault, you know._

 

Angela clenched her hand into a fist, the other stroking her own side for comfort.

 

_He left because of your 'gift' of a body, and because of it he was hunted like a dog, probably torn limb from li-_

 

"Enough," she muttered quietly to herself, "I am haunted enough by all the wrong I have done."

 

_There's a reason your calls go unanswered._

 

Abruptly, she left the bathroom and sat at a desk. Smooth dark wood, a calming texture, she ran her fingers over it. Letting out the hot sticky air from her chest in one exhale, she opened her computer. The climate control unit in the apartment ticked on, the sound of the air rushing through the vents creating a murmur to break the silence.

"I need to find something to do," she said softly, scanning over her emails, answering none of them. There was no rush here, she was in a space of being in-between two lives. They could wait.

"Maybe a movie, a walk in the park… maybe a beer, the bartender and I can carry a good conversation," Angela said, the thought of talking with another human bringing her mood up.

"There's an open-air market in the square?" she said, noticing a marker she made on her calender some time ago. Turning to her kitchen, Angela was reminded that her fridge was nearly empty, it had been a week since she last went out to a market to restock her pantry. Chuckling softly to herself, she stood up;

"Angela, you can bring a patient who has lost of their blood and unconscious back from the brink of death, but you don't know what to do with yourself when there's no one to save." She picked up a canvas bag, straps flexible and worn. Slipped leather boots on, zipped up, she ventured out of the apartment, craving something to fill her day.

–

Her labors were rewarded handsomely; the apartment came equipped with any variety of kitchen utensil one could use… almost too much for a single person to handle on her own.

Angela labored over her meal, a risotto with saffron and thin slices of porcini mushrooms, then ate it quietly at her kitchen table. Framing her was the canvas bag and a few paper bags too, with carrots in bundles and herbs in containers, and a single loaf of bread, the end cut off. A bottle of Riesling sat on the countertop near the sink, the cork open. Half was gone, most into the risotto, but a small bit in a glass on the tabletop.

"That was fun," she thought as she rinsed her bowl out, "I should go there more, even if I don't need to buy anything." It was a chance to get outside of the apartment, to act 'normal' for a change. She set the bowl in with her other tools into the dishwasher, then gently grabbed her glass of wine.

 

_-tick-_

 

The heat turned on again. The nights in September were chilly, with a sharp nip in the air. It left the sky clear, indigo with white stars and a streak of a moon looking over the city.

She walked past the bathroom, past the guest bedroom, past her own room, to a living-room area. On the far side was a window, white curtains drawn back to allow her to see the sky outside. A simple coffee table stood in the center of the room, with a plain black couch behind it. A television was attached to the wall opposite of the sofa, but had been hardly turned on since she moved in. Dust was collecting on its frame. The door to the hallways of the old house-turned-apartment, wooden and intricately carved for the spareness of the space, was placed at the far corner of the room. The floors were a dark wood planking, that creaked when she walked over them.

Angela sat on the couch, her computer in front of her, wine in her hand.

"Might as well answer these," she murmured, opening the white email tab.

 

_-click-_

"Dr. Ziegler! I wanted to check in how you are settling in and get a quick reminder from you about your plans to arrive in Gibraltar-"

"Oh Winston, you have grown up to become quite the organizer," Angela chuckled, typing a response, forwarding her flight schedule.

_-click-_

"Dr. Ziegler, I wished to inquire if we would be able to cite your paper on nanotechnology in relation to the reconstruction of human organs for an upcoming article in-"

"Of course, of course," she said, quickly responding, making sure her letterhead appeared correctly in the email. There was a difference between the Dr. Ziegler whose research was used in research and academia, versus the Dr. Ziegler who worked as a surgeon on the front lines of some conflict somewhere.

_-click-_

A few more followed, more requests for publication, forwarded links to articles where her research had been sourced, an email from a certain Reinhardt Wilhelm requesting a beer with her upon her arrival to Gibraltar…

"That's it for tonight," she said with accomplishment, setting her computer on the coffee table. She reached for a book on the table; "Sunflower Splendor", an anthology of Chinese poetry. Angela read frequently these days, and although this book was quite large, she was nearly to the third of it.

_"A new moon has come up and the autumn dew is light_

_Her dress of soft gauze is too thin before she has time to change._

_All night long she plays tenderly on the silver flute,_

_With a timid heart, she can't bear returning to an empty room-"_

 

_-ding!-_

 

A new email. Swinging her legs back around so she could face her computer again, she opened it without looking who sent it. It was probably another request from an academic, or an automatic mailer from some subscription…

On the screen was a video, and the face that stared at her caused her entire body to freeze.

 

"… Genji?" she stammered, feeling a cold sweat down her back. He was framed by a moonlit room, pillars casting deep shadows over the floor. His face was the same as she remembered, the deep scar along the side of his face, a shock of black hair… he appeared older, filled out and toned, with wrinkles at his eyes.

Angela set her glass of wine down, hands shaking. Before she could consider what her next steps should be, she touched the 'play' button on the video.

 

_-click-_

 

"Angela."

She leaned in towards the screen, hands over her mouth, breathing shallow and fast.

"I am alive… I am warm and safe."

"I am with people who quelled my rage… I am a changed man, but this all started with you. You gave me the chance to redeem myself, to live anew, to be free."

"Please do not apologize to me, I am sorry, so deeply sorry… I broke our promise, I left you without any notice. I meant no harm to you, but I know now that I caused you terrible pain." He touched the screen, looking at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. She felt herself caving in, her initial shock melting into relief… confusion… and longing.

"I am coming back to you, if it is what you desire; I wish to mend the wounds I inflicted upon you so carelessly."

"Please respond as soon as you are able to with your answer, and where I can meet you."

"… I loved you then, and love you still. Be well, wherever you are. I await your response."

 

The video stopped, his face still again. Angela ran a hand over her eyes, feeling them wet with tears. Why now? Why would he contact her after seven years of silence? She felt waves of emotions flowing through her; relief that he was indeed still alive, desire to see him beyond a video screen, and the deep sadness she had felt earlier in the morning. She now had the opportunity to ask him the questions she held on to for so long… but, for now…

"He must have just recorded this," she sputtered, moving quickly to hit the 'call' button at the corner of the tab. "Please answer," she begged, her heart sinking with each ring.

_-click-_

 

He had moved to the corner of the room in the previous video, for a second she could see a wooden chest. Packing, perhaps? His faceplate was still removed, his eyes were dried but still puffy.

"Genji," she said with all of the voice she could muster, "Can you hear me?"

"… Angela," he responded, "Yes, clear as a bell." His face was flushed, softened at the sight of her her face. Zenyatta, overhearing the conversation, turned to the cyborg.

"So, this is the wounded one he speaks of," he said quietly to himself, "Funny, seven years it took, but how readily they speak to each other now." He continued to listen from a respectable distance, amused.

"… it has been so long," Genji shuddered. He could see her breath, shift in her seat… she was alive in front of him, just miles between them.

"Yes," she whimpered, touching her chest. Her heart hurt, she had so much she had to say, but she was sure that she did not have the time now for it all.

"To your request," Angela continued, voice stronger, "Yes. Please. I am in Geneva now, until the end of October-"

"I can be there in time, before you leave for Gibraltar," Genji said quickly; he was not going to let her go again.

"I have been all over the city, as have you," Angela said, "Do you have a preference where to meet? Geneva is a safe city, but one where, perhaps, an armored soldier would not be welcome on the streets without an escort."

"The Parc de la Grange, a month from today, when the sun sets," Genji responded, in a manner that was both regretful and teasing, "I can finally meet you for a walk in that park."

"The Parc it is," she responded in agreement. They both paused, taking a moment to look at each other in silence. Angela let out a soft sob, voice creaking;

"… I have so much to ask you… I know you do not have enough time now, and I need to gather my own thoughts before I do."

"My Master and I leave for Geneva tomorrow morning."

Genji then reached to the screen, touching it where he had before;

"Angela, I am coming back to you. I will keep our promise," he said to assure her, "You will have me for as long as you wish. I know you have every reason not to trust me-"

"I have nothing to lose," she said with some bitterness,"There was nothing but a void for seven years, between you and I. What is one more month to wait?" She frowned, glancing downwards and shaking her head. That anger escaped so easily from her lips, and it stung him. Genji frowned in return, disappointed in himself.

"You have every reason to be angry with me," Genji responded softly, "I wish in this meeting to start to heal the bond between us, if you desire the same."

Angela then reached for the screen, touching it to mirror him. She looked at him in his eyes the best she could before responding:

"I wish for this as well, to heal… to let everything go… to start over," she said gently, "… you should rest."

"I wish I could continue talking with you the entire way on the journey," Genji said, "But you are right." He smiled, giving her a slight sly smile.

"… I love you," Angela said quietly, with weight behind the words, "… I meant it in my last message to you, and I mean it now. Please be safe."

"I love you," Genji responded with the same gentleness, "I will arrive in one piece, I promise."

"Goodnight," she responded, "Until the Parc in October."

"Until then," he said, taking in a heaving breath before pushing the screen more in emphasis, "Be well, be safe. It is not long until we meet. Goodnight."

 

_-click-_

 

The video went still again, Genji's face in the frame both hopeful and pained. She did not want him to stop speaking with her, but she knew that it would only delay his physical journey here. Sitting back into the sofa, Angela picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip to wear the edge of her nervousness off.

"One month is not a long time to wait," she murmured.

 

_Do you trust him? He's abandoned you before, he'll do it aga-_

 

"I trust him, he will come," she said emphatically, to calm her head. From the self-loathing thoughts that crippled her during the day, to the dreams that haunted her at night, at times she felt as though she could not escape from her own self-doubt.

Her mind quieted, she looked down at the glass. Empty. She felt very tired all of a sudden, her body heavy.

"Time for some water, a bath, and some sleep," she said, standing up, "I think I will even make it a rose bath, with some music… I deserve it."

She had one month to think of everything she wanted to say to him, everything she wanted to do… it was all terrifying. Confronting him meant confronting herself, the actions that he and she took, and staring the monster that was her self-hatred in the face…

That meant taking care of herself, building back a self-confidence that had long since been taken from her.

One step at a time, his and her journeys were; his on foot, hers with herself.

–


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_How heavy do I journey on the way,_

_When what I seek, my weary travel's end,_

_Doth teach that ease and that repose to say,_

_'Thus far the miles are measured from thy friend!'_

_The beast that bears me, tired with my woe,_

_Plods dully on, to bear that weight in me,_

_As if by some instinct the wretch did know_

_His rider lov'd not speed being made from thee._

_The bloody spur cannot provoke him on,_

_That sometimes anger thrusts into his hide,_

_Which heavily he answers with a groan,_

_More sharp to me than spurring to his side;_

_For that same groan doth put this in my mind,_

_My grief lies onward, and my joy behind._

 

**October 2, 2077**

**Outside of Prague, the Czech Republic**

 

"Genji, you must explain this delightful-looking spiral you are consuming."

 

The monk trailed a few feet behind his student, who was mindlessly consuming some sort of pastry on a stick.

"The vendor called it a trdelník," he responded, slowly pronouncing the name, "Roasted it over hot coals… it is quite delightful." The sun was setting rapidly, the plastered tan buildings casting deep shadows over the red stone streets. Tonight would be another night in the field; as mechanized persons, many humans were not so kind to the pair as to offer them a room. They frequently spent their nights camping in the middle of a cow pasture, or up a large tree, or inside a cave. The two were quite used to spare living, so they did not mind.

Genji had much on his mind, and had so for the weeks prior in their journey. Unable to take any plane or paid train fare, the two spent much of their time walking and hopping on freight cars… all of that waiting and walking gave him time to think.

As much as he desired to see Angela again, he was dreading the moment they stepped into Geneva.

Would she despise him, pushing him away? Or greet him with open arms? She had every right to hate him, for all the pain he had caused… what would he say to her? It seemed an insurmountable task, to piece the words together to explain himself.

"You seem... nervous, this evening," Zenyatta mused.

"You have said that every evening since we left Ankara," Genji responded with some humor, "I can say this only to you, Master… I am terrified out of my wits."

"I do not believe you or I are in any danger," Zenyatta replied.

 

"Not physical danger."

 

They continued to walk forward, orange leaves crunching underneath Genji's feet, them swirling out of the way of Zenyatta's path.

"If you are honest, and truly willing to open your heart, you have nothing to fear."

Genji thought on this for a moment, brow furrowing.

"... I wish to make things right, but it appears as unconquerable as climbing the tallest peak."

"There may be some pain and anger at first," the monk responded, "But if the two of you are truly ready, you shall walk together in harmony and start anew." Genji frowned deeply; he knew that his Master was correct.

"An open heart means not only acknowledging the destruction caused in your wake and allowing others to feel hurt," he continued, "But also to forgive yourself. Do you want to know what I think of this situation?"

"Always, Master."

 

"You are tormented now by your past actions, and fear that your companion will cast you away, never forgiving you for what you had done. You fear her, and you fear yourself. We cannot control the actions of others, but we can control ourselves.

I believe, from what little I have put together, she is more willing to receive you than you are giving her credit for. She may unleash her sorrow and anger onto you, but she does not feel only bitterness towards you; if she did, she would not so quickly respond to you, she would not repeat her devotion to you.

She wishes to rebuild as much as you do, but she has earned her right to be upset and to express those emotions to you.

But, what do I know? As an Omnic, my own understanding of human love is still evolving."

 

A cheeky response, Genji thought, but was all most likely true. She was not the type of person to call him to her, only to cut him down and cast him away.

"It is myself and my past that I fear the most, that I do not wish to confront," Genji responded, "Using her as an excuse for this is unfair to her, I know this to be true."

"Well, my Pupil, we have two weeks to settle that matter. I believe in you."

They walked silently again until the sun fully hid on the horizon, the full moon overhead to guide their footsteps. Genji's stomach settled, and he finished the pastry. Belly full, head clear… maybe he was ready to tackle this thing head-on.

 

"My Pupil," the monk said, breaking up the silence, "I had a thought, while walking through the Olde City today."

"Yes, Master?"

"Well, in a city as well fortified and… human-inhabited as Geneva, the presence of an Omnic and a cyborg bodied human may cause some alarm."

"Hrm," Genji huffed, slowing down so his Master could catch up in pace, "You are correct."

"Many of the humans we have met do not have issue with my appearance; as a monk, I can only do so much harm," he continued, "But you… you have that sword-"

"I cannot give up my blade," Genji retorted.

"I am not suggesting that," Zenyatta responded, stopping. Genji stopped too, turning to his master.

"I am suggesting a… disguise."

"... a disguise," the cyborg parroted, sounding skeptical.

"Yes!" Zenyatta continued, "Here…" He turned behind him, reaching into a red leather satchel he carried, full of books and supplies for their trip. Fumbling with the contents of the bag, he finally found what he was looking for. With satisfaction, he turned back around to his pupil and held up a set of monk's robes, nearly identical to his own. They had many patches sewn carefully over holes, of all different colors and fabrics.

"These are my previous robes, before I acquired the ones I wear today," Zenyatta said proudly, "If you wear them, the humans will believe you are a monk, and will see you as no threat."

Genji wished he had a response sound enough to say no to his Master's scheme, but… he had a strong point.

"I would look more the part of the Pupil, certainly," he laughed, "I will contemplate the matter, and we can discuss again once we are within sight of the city."

"This is fair," Zenyatta responded cheerfully. The pair pushed forward, inching ever closer to the white city…

 

\--

**October 2, 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

 

"I am glad you could meet me here; it has become a favorite spot of mine since moving back."

 

Angela sat at a oaken wooden booth, intricately carved with imagery of dragons and lions clashing in battle. She dressed plainly, a dark linen shirt with a leather jacket draped over her shoulders. The weather was chilly and wet that evening, a steady mist of autumn rain falling over the city. The bar was busy from the many individuals wishing to chase the cold away with song and drink.

Across from her in the booth was an exceptionally massive man, his black shirt just barely fitting over his massive frame. His white beard was neatly trimmed, and he looked down at her with the affection a father might give to his child.

"I apologize for the short notice," he responded, glancing quickly over the menu before snapping it shut, "My travel schedule was pushed forward, and Winston had me here for a night-"

"Is Brigitte sure she does not wish to join us?"

"She has friends in the city, I am sure they will have fun together," he said warmly, "Now's the time for old war-buddies to catch up."

A bartender came, took their orders, and left.

 

"How has the city been treating you, Dr.?" Reinhardt asked, folding his hands together on the tabletop.

"You know you can call me Angela," she responded with a smile, giving him a gentle smack on his arm, "It is the same. Peaceful, quiet. Winston found me an apartment by the Parc de la Grange; I spend most of my time writing emails and going on walks."

"That would drive me insane," Reinhardt responded, "Day after day, nothing new. I am sure you are looking forward to returning back to work."

The server came around, setting their drinks on the table. Reinhardt took his stein and immediately took a hearty gulp. Angela delicately took her glass, fizzy with foam, and took a sip. Hoppy and bitter, it felt nice going down her throat.

"I did not take Winston's recall lightly. Coming together under the same mantle as Overwatch would make all of us outlaws; but, it is necessary."

"With unrest erupting again, if the UN refuses to respond, we are responsible," Reinhardt said, letting out some breath, "We will all take care of each other, like old times."

Angela glanced down at the table, sighing heavily. Her companion noticed her grow quiet, and set his glass down, leaning in.

 

"Is something the matter?" he asked, sounding deeply concerned. Angela squirmed a little in her seat before turning her head back up to him.

"I still feel sadness, when I think about those of us who will not be there, and how everything fell apart-"

"Ahh, yes," Reinhardt let out, "I do too, Angela. There was nothing to be done; we can only hope that those two are smiling down on us from somewhere much nicer than here." The two were quiet for a moment, before he noticed that Angela was wiping her face with her hand. She tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes, but he took notice.

"I didn't mean to upset you-"

"It is not about Captain Amari or Morrison," Angela responded, "I want to tell you something."

"Anything," he responded loudly, with honor, "anything at all; see me as a true confidante."

"Shhhh," Angela whispered, with some of the bar-goers looking at the large man in response to his voice. She could not help but laugh at him, never subtle.

"Do you remember a patient I had under my care for three years when Overwatch was still active? He had one of my prototypical cybernetic bodies…"

Reinhardt appeared to think deeply about who she might have been talking about; most of the organization was somehow enhanced by cybernetic technology or prostheses. He gestured to her to give him more information while he wracked his brain.

"He was tasked with dismantling that criminal organization based out of central Japan-"

"Shimada!" Reinhardt bellowed, with Angela again trying to keep him quiet as more bar patrons looked at him amusingly, "That little whelp! He deserted us right before everything went to shit-"

"Yes yes, him," Angela responded, more doubtful about telling him what had emerged between them. Reinhardt continued;

"You were quite fond of him, I remember this very well." He sat back in his seat and let out a huff.

"How do you know that?" Angela asked in surprise.

"You can't fool me, Angela," he laughed, "I would see you two giving each other big puppy-dog eyes at each other from across the room during meetings, you would cut flowers for him from the park, he would keep you out of your office for hours while he told you stories… I even caught you two holding hands once."

She had been caught, that was for certain; she let out a soft chuckle, then retorted more confidently; "I never knew I was being so carefully watched." He knew she meant this teasingly, and he looked to her with kind eyes, crossing his arms on the table.

"As furious as I was at him deserting us, I was very angry at how he left you. Ana-"

"Don't you mean Captain Amari?" Angela interjected coyly. Reinhardt blushed furiously, then continued after a beat,

"Ana told me how you were left wailing and heartbroken after Morrison shook you down for information that night. None of it was fair, and he left you to clean up the fallout. No one has heard from him in seven years; most of us who still talked assume he's in a scrap heap somewhere."

Angela bit her lip, her anxiety shooting through the roof.

"He is not dead," she said after a second of composing herself. Reinhardt looked blankly at her before the words sunk into his mind.

"How do you know for certain?"

"We spoke to each other, two weeks ago." She explained how he sent her a message out of the blue, how she responded, how they agreed to meet in the city in a month's time. Reinhardt felt deep frustration, but let it go for her sake. The way she spoke about it, she was hopeful, but scared.

"What will you even speak about, after all of this time?"

"I need to tell him how what he did affected me," she said firmly, "... I want to clear everything away, so that we can possibly find something again together. I have spent so much of these past seven years blaming myself for his feeling so isolated that he would leave so suddenly, that I could not save Jack or Gabriel or Ana… that all of my work toward saving lives had been stained by my failures, and that I was beyond redemption. I have been haunted by those events, dear Reinhardt.

Since he contacted me, I began to question my own assumptions that I was solely to blame for the many deaths and wrongdoings of our organization. It is a struggle, but there has to be a better state of being ahead, where I am not punishing myself anymore.

Something inside of me is telling me that talking with him, letting him hear me, and starting to reform whatever it is we have together… this is the next step."

Reinhardt remained quiet as she spoke, stroking his snow-white beard. As she finished, he smiled, looking at her face.

"I have my concerns, and if the whelp decides to harm you in any way again, I will hunt him for all eternity," he started sternly, "However, I trust your judgement. None of what happened those last few months could have been prevented by us, and I can understand how it could haunt you so… I had no idea you were suffering in that way." He held out a hand to her, and she took it, hers being so much smaller than his.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know. I can only imagine all of this happening so quickly has been challenging. Just remember, you are strong, Dr. Ziegler."

"Thank you, Reinhardt," Angela said warmly in return, stroking his hand, "Having a drink and a good evening of conversation… and some of your bad jokes, that is what I need now." She smiled at him genuinely, before taking another sip of her beer.

"Now, how are things going with you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**October 15, 2077**

_For singing till his heaven fills,_

_'Tis love of earth that he instils,_

_And ever winging up and up,_

_Our valley is his golden cup,_

_And he the wine which overflows_

_To lift us with him as he goes:_

_The woods and brooks, the sheep and kine_

_He is, the hills, the human line,_

_The meadows green, the fallows brown,_

_The dreams of labour in the town;_

_He sings the sap, the quickened veins,_

_The wedding song of sun and rains_

_He is, the dance of children, thanks_

_Of sowers, shout of primrose-banks,_

_And eye of violets while they breathe;_

_All these the circling song will wreathe,_

_And you shall hear the herb and tree,_

_The better heart of men shall see,_

_Shall feel celestially, as long_

_As you crave nothing save the song._

**Geneva, Switzerland**

 

Sitting on a set of worn-smooth stone steps, the cyborg and his companion watched the sun tick down to meet the horizon. They spent the day in Geneva, arriving early in the afternoon. Zenyatta spent his time chatting with anyone who passed them, delighting those who stayed with poems about peace, juggling, and other forms of entertainment. Genji kept a close eye on his Master, but was much more quiet than usual.

The two looked no worse for wear from their travels, with Genji wearing the pants and sashes that Zenyatta requested of him. To the monk's credit, no one gave the cyborg any trouble with those garments on, some even approaching him to tell him how much the teachings of the Shambali had made a difference in their life.

After a fast dinner, thanks to a restaurant within walking distance of the Parc, the two waited. The rose bushes were just barely holding on to their blossoms, with winter's cold fast approaching. Still, the vibrant oranges and yellows of the leaves that littered the ground were beautiful in their own right.

"And now we wait," Genji said, more to himself than to his companion. He glanced upwards at the sun, remembering his request to her. She should be here by the time the sun had fully set.

"Are you nervous?" the monk asked his pupil, floating next to him.

"More nervous than I have ever been, Master," Genji chuckled, both out of his own anxiety and the ridiculousness of it all, "This... does not feel real."

"It will become real, in time," the monk mused, "I will stay with you until she arrives."

"… thank you…" Genji murmured. They both sat in the silence for a short while, the wind from the lake whipping up around them, sending leaves into spirals in the air.

 

"What does she look like?" Zenyatta suddenly asked, "So I can watch out for her. I only know what she sounds like; her voice is powerful, with vast amounts of knowledge behind it."

Genji blushed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Angela… is about as tall as I am," he started slowly, "She wears her hair long, in a ponytail high on her head… she has a gentle face, with eyes that are curious and playful…"

"… I shall look out for a ponytailed human as tall as you with these features," Zenyatta replied cheekily, "The way you speak of her, she will be difficult for us to miss."

 

\--

Angela stared at herself in the mirror on her bedroom door, steeling her nerves. She would not 'dress up' for him, but broke open her bin of less-casual clothing to choose from. The kind of clothing she would wear to a conference, or a lecture… or was it too professional in appearance?

"It does not matter, Angela," she told herself with a grumble, brushing some dust from her leg. Black scoop-neck sweater, black denim, her leather jacket, a silk scarf to stave off the cold winds from the water.

"You can do this. You could be stark naked and you could still do this," she muttered, humoring herself. The days leading up to this one felt like an eternity, but here it was. The sun outside was rapidly falling to the horizon, and she remembered their agreement; to be at the Parc when the sun set.

"Luckily, he will not be difficult to miss," she said, thinking out-loud, "There are fortunately no other cyborgs with bodies I designed running around Geneva." With a laugh, she took her keys gingerly off their ring, opened the front door, and left for the Parc.

The streets were still busy at this time of day, and on a Saturday many were flocking to the local taverns and cafes. Music streamed out into the streets from inside the clubs; Angela welcomed the distraction. Carefree people meandering the streets, starting up conversations on the sidewalks, clacking of cobblestone on heel. 

She entered the Parc, and everything became more hushed. There were still people in the manicured gardens, but their conversations and the music from the streets were much fainter now. The sun was nearly halfway down the horizon now, and Angela walked along the stone paths with purpose.

Crossing the center line of the park, towards the white gazebo facing the shore of the Lake… the shape of someone very familiar, sitting on the steps. He had a companion, an Omnic, dressed similarly to the Shambali who would travel to the city from time to time on speaking engagements. Angela's heart leapt into her throat, she had a difficult time mustering the courage to finally speak.

 

"… Genji?" she called out, stepping slowly towards him.

–

Zenyatta saw her approach, and lifted up from the ground, giving his Pupil a tap on the shoulder.

"I will leave you two alone for now," he said, "If you leave the Parc, please let me know."

"Yes, of course, Master," Genji responded breathlessly, tripping over his words. The monk leaned in to his ear;

"Remember to breathe, Pupil," the monk said before looking up to the woman in front of them.

"Greetings," he said to her, giving her a wave, "I will leave my Pupil to you now." Giving her a respectful bow, he slowly floated off towards the gazebo.

Angela grinned, this monk was skilled at breaking the tension in the air. So, this was the Master that Genji mentioned in their correspondence? Was this the individual who 'quelled his rage'?

 

In time.

"Angela," Genji finally sputtered, standing up to meet her. His faceplate removed, there was no reason to hide himself from her. The two stood in silence for a few moments, taking the other in. She stepped closer to him, now a foot and a half from each other, doing her best to look deep into his eyes.

"Thank you," Genji finally let out, "… thank you for meeting me here. I can imagine that some of this was acting on good faith…" Angela, reminded of his hasty departure those many years ago, averted her eyes.

"If you had not shown up," Angela responded with hurt in her voice, "I would turn this into a walk on the grounds. They are lovely, no matter the time of year, with or without company." Waves of emotion crashed down onto her, the memories of their time together, and the years spent apart. Anger turning to bitterness turning to hope and desire. How to parse everything out, where to possibly begin?

The cyborg could sense her palpable nervousness, and in response he reached forward and took her hand. Holding it gently, stroking it with his thumb; it reminded him of when he would hold her hand every evening before she left his quarters, in her efforts to comfort him.

_-What if she does not want this contact?-_

Genji thought, feeling foolish. "I am sorry, Ange-"

Before he could fully apologize and pull his hand away, she gripped tightly back, her hand warming her companion's metal hand. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder blades, the hand she held now pressed against her chest. The cyborg let out a breath of relief, moving his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I am so happy to see you again," she whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder. Genji pressed his hand into her chest, drinking in the scent of her hair and neck. She smelled of roses and warmth, of calm.

"We have much to talk about," Genji murmured into her ear, nuzzling the side of her face with his forehead gently, "I have so much to tell you… I need to explain myself-"

"In due time, yes… it has been so very long…" Angela responded, running her fingers over the ripples of his back. His frame had been without maintenance for many years now, but was running as smoothly as ever. She could feel the pumping of blood through his neck, hear the humming and spinning of the mechanisms in his lungs. He was healthy… she chuckled quietly to herself; even in this moment she could not help but give him a quick check-up.

Angela pulled back with hesitation, glancing up to the sky. The sun had fully hidden under the horizon, and the sky above was streaked with clouds of indigo and purple. The air now had a sharp chill, the city-goers in the streets and the park leaving for the comfort and warmth of indoors.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked him, her hands still resting over his shoulders. It was as if she stopped touching him, that he would fade again into the night.

"We have been sleeping in sheds, pastures, and the occasional tree," Genji responded, his hand softly resting on her hip. Would she vanish if he let go?

"That simply will not do," she said firmly, "I have a guest bedroom in the apartment I am staying in…

...oh, I am sorry. I do not mean to impose…" What if this was too much, too quickly? She did not wish to make him uncomfortable for rushed. Looking away from him, nervous, she let go of his shoulder with one hand.

_No, Angela; you need to let him know what you want. He can make up his mind from there_.

Mustering up her courage again, she continued;

"You are welcome to stay with me as long as you like, if you wish. Your Master is more than welcome as well, I have plenty of room."

The cyborg frowned deeply, sinking into himself. "After all of the pain and trouble I cause you, and yet you take me in without malice."

"I seek answers from you, and some anger is still in my heart," Angela responded, stroking his shoulder, "But I wish for closure, and for us to reconnect. Punishing you will not bring me peace, only more suffering. Now… what do you say to my offer?" She looked at him with a gentle and reassuring expression; she was being honest, even if there was some sting still present.

"Yes," Genji responded, with urgency, "Please… thank you for your generous offer… the way you speak, with such clarity, this reminds me of my Master. You will see, once you two have a chance to talk with each other." Genji squirmed in his place a little; did he sound too eager? She did not seem to be visibly offended by his quick response.

Angela smiled warmly at him, gently holding his hand; "It is the least I can do. Shall we?" The cyborg gripped her hand back, gazing warmly at her. Genji craned his head in the direction of Zenyatta, who occupied the time with entertaining another couple by the shore with stories of his travels.

"Master!" he called out, "Come with us." Zenyatta paused, giving the couple a respectful bow before floating along behind them. 

 

–

"Here we are," Angela said quietly as she opened her front door. Genji and Zenyatta followed, scanning the space. Clean, peaceful, organized. _Nothing changed_ , the cyborg mused to himself; she was meticulous and fastidious, yet made her nest one where she could unwind after long and often stressful days.

"Make yourselves at home," she continued, turning on the light in the hallway. "My room is this one," she gestured to the far left door, "The guest room is next to it, with the bathroom beyond that. You may sleep wherever you are comfortable." The pair had been sleeping in trees and in camps on the side of the road for a month, so any bed would be more than suitable. Genji gaze lingered over the far left door, before pulling himself back.

"We will stay in this room," he responded graciously, nodding to the middle door, "Thank you again for your hospitality, Angela." The monk next to him floated into the guest room, resting his frame on the floor next to the bed.

"Thank you," he sleepily replied, "Soft rugs where we sleep, we are not used to being so spoiled...", before his whole body sagging downwards. The lights in his eyes flickering off, his hands folded in his lap. Genji let out a soft laugh before turning his head back to Angela.

 

"Tonight has been long," the cyborg wearily remarked to her, "I will retire as well."

"Very well," Angela responded, stroking the back of her neck. She felt stiff and unsure, her body wished for him to join her in her room, in her own bed… but a deep distrust and ache in her heart plagued her thoughts. Until those cleared out, it would be for the best for her to hold back.

"Good night, Genji."

"Good night, Angela."

A pause. The heat click on, the hum of air rumbling through the vents.

Genji extended his arms out a little, inviting her in for a hug before they parted for the evening. She felt the tension in her back melt away, lazily moving forward into him. Head resting in the crook of his neck, playing with the knot of his bandana, gripping tight into his upper back. He let out a coo of contentment, pulling her waist against his. She let out a yawn into his shoulder.

"Until tomorrow, then?" Angela said through her yawns, "If I stay here any longer, I will fall asleep where I stand."

Genji laughed warmly; if only that were the case! He could whisk her away to her bed, drinking in the scent of her hair and body as he stroked her sides, kneading her hips-

"Yes," he responded, "Me too." He stepped away, still holding her hand.

"Sleep well."

"You too, Genji."

Angela took a step back towards her door, placing a hand on the handle. She turned slightly to face the cyborg again, giving him a tired and faint grin.

"… you know I meant what I said… in that last message," she said softly and slowly. 

Genji felt his heart leap up into his throat. Did she mean... that she loved him?

... it was wrong to rush this. Much can be said through a video monitor, but in person those words carried more weight. He was afraid, that a show of strong emotion could drive her away... or, perhaps he just lacked the courage to speak up. 

"I am not sure what you mean," he responded, voice quivering, "There is much work to be done, to begin again."

Angela frowned slightly; why brush this away now? Maybe the connection they had so long ago was less so now... maybe it needed some encouragement and care to return. 

"There is indeed," she replied, voice growing fainter out of exhaustion, "But that will start tomorrow."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**October 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

_Oh mistress mine! Where are you roaming?_

_Come stay, and here; your true love's coming_

_That can sing both high and low_

_Trip no further, pretty sweeting,_

_Journeys end in lovers' meetings_

_Every wise man's son doth know_

_What is love, 'tis not hereafter,_

_Present mirth, hath present laughter:_

_What's to come, is still unsure._

_In delay there lies no plenty,_

_Then come kiss me sweet and twenty:_

_Youth's a stuff will not endure_.

\--

The soft echo of honking horns, the trickle of water from the upstairs neighbor watering their houseplants on their balcony, the warmth of the morning sun; Angela relished in these, as she did every morning in the city. She sat at the kitchen table, a dark coffee steaming in a mug, some mail she sorted through. She had been awake since 6:30 AM, with her guests still sound asleep in their room.

"They did travel nearly a month to get here," she mused with a grin, carefully tearing open a letter. The handwriting was neat but large, written by a hand much bigger than hers. The type on the letter itself was typed and printed.

She carefully read the note, furrowing her brow slightly. It was from Winston; he sent the letter in hopes that it would not be tracked, unlike any email sent to her computer. It was a reminder, one that he sent to every recalled member of Overwatch who was travelling at the time, to be alert. That they were being hunted, and while they were all in such close proximity to each other, those who wished to kill them would be more inclined to strike.

Hers, however, contained an added portion, handwritten and addressing her specifically:

_"Dr. Ziegler,_

_It is especially important for you to be on alert, and to keep in contact with us about your condition to Headquarters as frequently as possible. We have information, recently gathered by two agents returning to Gibraltar through Egypt, that someone is specifically seeking you out. It is uncertain whether their intent is to eliminate you or capture you._

_The two agents state that the individual is most likely Gabriel Reyes. How he is still alive, after being confirmed deceased after yours and our best efforts to revive him seven years ago, is still unclear. We are working on gathering as much information as possible and distributing a report, but until then assume that you are at risk at all times._

_If you wish to have an escort sent to accompany you on your way to Headquarters, please do not hesitate to ask. We all wish for you to arrive in one piece._

_Winston"_

She carefully folded the letter back up, her faintly trembling hands setting it down on the tabletop. The medic had done her best to revive him, with Morrison's body being whisked away to another part of the Medical Bay. His body was hanging together by threads of muscle and shattered bone, most surgeons would have called him deceased and without hope. Everything was up in flames, smoke snaked around her face as she worked in a sealed and secure operating room, to do something.

No one except for the two men and Reyes' posse knew the motivations behind the attack, but it destroyed the entire facility. The oxygen tanks in the secure storage at the basement of the facility exploded during the fighting, many of those working in the building were evacuated quickly enough where they only had minor injuries. Angela, after the injection of nanomachines turned the Blackwatch commander into a wisp of charcoal-black smoke, attempted to escape herself. A concrete pillar had collapsed as she dashed down a hallway to the illuminated 'exit' sign, pieces of it pinning her to the ground.

A rescue crew, including her own companion Reinhardt, found her shortly after, but something else happened between those times… the smoke, turning blacker and blacker… a white face staring down at hers… a spindly hand, with sharp fingertips, clutching tighter and tighter on her throat, her gasping and crying out for air…

_You're done for, Doc._

The image of that face, the leaking of air out of her lungs, the squeezing on her neck, she still felt it at times to this day. Angela, at the time, assumed after the fact that she had been hallucinating due to the inhalation of smoke. As the image continued to haunt her over the years, she toyed with the possibility that Reyes was alive and hunting her. Recently, this was more than apparent. She heard reports of other former Overwatch compatriots being gunned down, strangled, sniped while walking down a sidewalk…

A door opened in the hallway, and Angela jumped in her seat at the sudden sound. The monk that accompanied Genji floated quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind him with just as much care. Making his way to the kitchen table, Angela looked to him with a relieved grin.

"Good morning," she said in greeting, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yes," Zenyatta responded warmly, "My Pupil is still sleeping very well." He let out a soft chuckle before resting across the table from her. Angela quickly folded the letter over again; no need to worry her guests.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked hurriedly.

"I do not require anything at this time, thank you," the monk responded, folding his hands in his lap. As much as she tried to mask her concern, he could sense her worry. The vibrations in the air pulsed and quivered, not in balance.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zenyatta continued, "I am sensing something unbalanced in the air."

Angela let out a soft laugh; "You are very perceptive." No need to lie to him now.

"Many of us who were members of Overwatch have been tracked down and killed in recent years," she started, "It not only complicates travel plans, but can make one reluctant to venture outside without being armed." She glanced over at her canvas bag and jacket resting by the front door across the apartment; a pistol on a harness was covered by the leather jacket.

"Do you need to go out today?" Zenyatta asked, "If having company will ease your mind, I would be more than happy to." His voice was so peaceful, no wonder Genji's rage was quieted by this omnic.

"That would be lovely, actually," Angela responded, her voice turning up in tone, "Never hurts to have some company. My pantry is currently… sparse." She stood up from her seat, opening an upper cabinet. It had a five pound bag of rice, half-full, and some dried foods, pasta and tomatoes and candied fruit.

"I go once every few days to buy groceries."

"I would be more than happy to assist you," Zenyatta responded with some curiosity, "I will enjoy watching the people at the market, seeing what gives them pleasure and what troubles them." Angela chuckled as she watched him float to the doorway at the opposite end of the apartment, then turn back in her direction.

"Just give me a moment to put on a sweater," she laughed, attempting to be quiet as she snuck back the guest bedroom door. She felt… giddy. A partner in grocery shopping? She had not had a companion in her chores for years, and was exuberant about the company this omnic would be. Grabbing the top sweater in the bottom drawer of her dresser in her room, she came out and picked her coat up from the floor. The pistol's barrel shone in the morning light, handle and trigger worn from frequent use over its years of service. Zenyatta turned his head downwards to observe it for a moment or two, then back to her:

"No need to be alarmed, I suspect you do not intend to use this on us."

"Not at all," the medic said reassuringly, "By the way… you can call me Angela. What should I call you?"

"Zenyatta," the omnic responded cheerily, picking up her canvas bag and handing it to her, "Not even my Pupil can call me that."

"Zenyatta, how did you come to know Genji?"

"He crossed my path some two years ago or so… it now seems like such a long time ago since we met. He was like a cornered and wounded animal, dressed in tattered, sand-stained robes and brandishing his weapons at anyone who dared not to give him space."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Of course! Some may say I am more curious than is healthy, and when he told me to move out of his way on a well-worn dirt path… I refused and asked him what was troubling him."

"Did he tell you what was angering him so?"

"After deflecting many of his blows, he came around to speaking to me. He spoke of people who abused him, stressed his limbs to the point of them ripping off, would attach him to machines that would make his muscles burn…"

"..."

"He was not treated as a man, but as a machine, he claimed. He could not come to terms with what happened to him there, and how his reality was then. He had forgotten, perhaps, that he had the heart and brain of a man still. That there was nothing preventing him from feeling sadness, joy, love… well, nothing other than himself."

"..."

"I was persistent. He confronted himself and his past, and in time grew to understand that he had been given a third chance yet to redeem himself… to find peace in his own reality."

"..."

"He has grown so much since when we first fought on that dusty pathway."

"..."

"During our travels here, he spoke a great deal about you, Angela. Creating for him a form that allows him to live as closely to a human as possible, assisting his adjustment between bodies despite his resistance and occasional cruel words… defending him tooth and nail against those who treated him so callously."

"I dreaded for so long that it was my fault, that he disappeared-"

"He fears that this is how you feel now."

"I no longer feel that way. I just wish to know why… if I could have done anything differently. I thank you for finding him, bringing him to the state of being he is in now. It is all I wanted, for him to be happy with himself as a man."

"I should thank you, Angela. You gave him that spark, all I did was teach him how to channel that spark himself."

 

**3:16PM**

 

Genji struggled to open his eyes, the pale linen comforter cradling his face and shoulders. A month of travelling, walking over difficult terrain… his body was mechanical and could withstand the work, but his human brain needed to recharge.

The cyborg had overslept, but what woke him up?

"Then, my Pupil decided that he needed to take the matter into his own hands."

"Oh nooo…"

Then laughter, Angela cackling while his Master's mechanical laughter humming underneath. Genji sat up, making the bed precisely, then opened the guest bedroom door and looked out to the kitchen. Zenyatta saw him, giving him a happy wave.

"My Pupil! You are finally awake. I was telling Angela about the time you assisted that fisherman-"

"You have told this story to every human you have encountered," Genji remarked groggily, turning his gaze to Angela. But she looked so happy, beaming at hearing stories of their travels together.

"Very well, continue," he then said, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"So, my Pupil takes his katana, holding it by the very end, and throws it like a spear into the stream. Pierces the fish right in the center; he then dives after it and gives the fisherman his catch…"

"Ah!" Angela laughed, clapping her hands together, "I am glad that I designed your body to be waterproof, Genji." She turned around in her seat and looked up at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling with her toothy smile. "That was kind of you to do."

"We must assist others when they are struggling," he said smoothly, "I have had two teachers tell me this, so it must be true." He then saw the bags of food, lined up neatly on the countertop. "What were you two up to?"

"Your Master and I went to the market," Angela responded, standing up, "I was… running low on supplies here. I am going to make dinner tonight for us all. I assume that cha siu with rice and string beans is not disagreeable?"

"She even bought me natural lubrication oil," Zenyatta gushed to his Pupil, "For I cannot partake in this meal she has planned."

"I would love that," Genji responded, somewhat uneasy, "But I must assist. I would be a horrible guest if I did not help out in the preparation."

"Be my guest then," Angela purred, holding a bag of green beans to him, "These string beans will not cut themselves. Thank you, Genji."

 

**9:31PM**

 

"I believe I shall retire for the evening," Zenyatta said to the two; the three were resting in the living room, the dishes having been cleaned and the food from dinner digesting in their guts.

"Good night, Master," Genji said, lightly gripping the edge of the couch-seat. He was seated next to Angela, close enough to feel some of her body heat.

"Yes, get your rest," Angela said gently, "And thank you again for accompanying me to the market today."

"Any time, Angela. It is my pleasure." The monk bowed to her, before he floated lazily to the doorway of the guest bedroom, then the two heard the door shut. Click.

The two sat next to each other, in quiet, for a few moments. They had not been alone in this way, in private and without a mission or a lecture to interrupt them, for years. The light in the room was soft and warm, the curtains drawn to reveal a view of the indigo sky and white apartments outside.

Angela pulled her legs up off the floor, turning her body to face Genji, her legs to the side. She held out her hand to him, patting the couch in front of her. Her expression was calm; she knew what needed to come next.

"Come face me… please," she requested. Genji mirrored her pose placing his hand next to hers. He took in a sharp breath, releasing pressure from his shoulders and back.

"Your Master told me so much about your life these past seven years," she said, "And how he met you."

"I was a beast when we encountered each other," Genji responded with some shame, "I attacked him, and would attack anyone who was not essential to my survival. Little did I realize how much I needed someone like him." He let out that sharp breath, his lungs feeling hollow, his mouth dry.

"Angela, I owe you answers."

"You do," she responded matter of factly, "Start from the beginning, please."

"From when I decided to leave?"

"Yes. We have had many a discussion before this mess about your body, unless you would like to add to that conversation."

 

He had never heard her speak so plainly to him, and it made him feel foolish. She had been broken up over his absence this entire time, and he deserved to feel some of her grief… but this flat-lined talk? It unnerved him.

"The body you gave me serves me well, and for that I cannot thank you enough for," he started, "I lashed out at you for some months at first, but I realized that you had graciously given me the chance to start my life again. I agreed to work the missions of the organization, under the assumption that after I destroyed my clan's reputation and power that I would be allowed to go free… maybe take on a mission or raid here and there, but be free to live in an apartment, and cook my own food, enjoy my time as I wished.

When it became clear that this was not the case was the morning after the final strike on the Shimada stronghold. You lovingly patched up my wounds, then we were called into a meeting."

"A sudden meeting," Angela interjected, pulling her legs in tighter against her body, "A surprise. I was pulled from tending to another patient to attend."

"Commander Morrison spoke to you, Captain Amari, Lindholm, and Commander Reyes; I was in the room just to be aware of what was to happen to me. It had been decided long ago that I was never to be free; instead, once my primary objective was completed I would be used as a test subject for this body I was given… without a choice. You and the Captain were outvoted, Lindholm ever as eager to push my frame to the limits. I stood up to object, but then was escorted out of that conference room."

Genji paused, looking down at his hands, clenching into fists, his tone darkening.

"For months after that meeting, I would be taken to the lower testing rooms every morning. My limbs would be stress-tested to the point of them tearing themselves, I would be forced to run until my hip joints nearly blew out, my spinal flexibility pushed to the point of almost breaking… and then at the end of the night, I would be hooked up to those machines, collecting data. They ached and burned every muscle fiber, my nerves screamed."

Angela sat back, holding a hand to her mouth, body quivering slightly.

"I had enough. I became disgusted with the way those men treated me, like a robot without the ability to feel pain or attachment or a sense of self. They assured me that once they collected enough data that they might let me go, but I knew better. I heard rumblings of their plans to remove my brain from this body; reuse the frame, destroy the part that caused them so much trouble.

My heart grew dark, cold... and my only option to preserve myself mind and body was to run. I could not risk my plan being foiled, so I told no one."

 

The silence in the room prickled with electricity, Genji's hackles raised. He averted his eyes to Angela. She had been biting down on her hand, to keep herself from audibly whimpering as he spoke. Genji immediately softened, pushing himself a little closer to her.

"Never once did I blame you," he said very gently, attempting to keep her gaze on him, "I heard you in the hallways, as the guards would be arriving to my room to take me downstairs-"

 

"I fought them," Angela sputtered, "I first would attempt to reason with them, tell them I needed you for some other purpose, anything other purpose, something to keep you away from them… when they still would not stop, I would grab them, warn them that I had authority in that wing. You were my ward, I was responsible for your health and your well-being. They eventually started assigning me a guard, to keep me away until you returned after the tests.

Your arms missing, hip sockets worn completely through, torn muscles in your back…"

She clutched onto her knee with her hand, breathing shallow and fast, releasing pain. As she spoke, she sounded more and more distraught.

"I was horrified by what they were doing to you. After you were taken out of the meeting, I implored Morrison to reconsider, that I could easily build him another body to test with. He insisted on keeping you, partially because he did not want my technology to go to the wrong hands, but because training another body to be so fluid and effortless in that frame would take months…

Hell, if I had my way, you would have never been weaponized. I would have facilitated your rehabilitation, then let you go."

 

"I have never had any doubts of this, Angela," Genji murmured, reaching out and touching her knee softly, "Leaving Overwatch was the correct decision for my life; I finally had full control of my fate, no one could harm me anymore. I have come to peace with this part of my past, despite some of the scars still ache.

What I cannot stress enough, is that not telling you, not contacting you after I was safely away… it was a grave mistake, and I am so very sorry for that harm I have caused you."

 

Angela turned her head away from him, lower lip quivering. She suddenly lifted a hand and punched the side of the couch before letting out a pained wail. She could feel her cry, like a sticky ball of bitterness in her heart, coming dislodged, exploding into the room.

"I waited for you for days, weeks, years even…" she sobbed, pressing herself against the back of the couch, hands tugging at her face and hair, "I defended you against the attacks of others, and blamed myself for so long for your disappearance.

I had been haunted for my mistakes, for not defending you well enough to stop them from hurting you… for not letting those die whose time had come… for not being strong or tenacious enough… I called myself a coward, not deserving of love for so very long..."

Angela moved forward, burying her head into his chest, gripping onto him tightly, as if he would vanish against if she did not hold on for dear life. Genji felt his own despair and hurt flow out of him, holding her just as tightly, crying into her shoulder. He felt her heaving chest shudder, then her breathing slow down after a few minutes. She pulled back slightly, their faces close to each other, their noses just touching.

"I am no longer haunted by what happened between you and I," she said wearily, "I released it into the air, and I forgive you." She stroked the side of his face, lingering over his scars, wiping his tears away.

"I just wish to start again," Angela whispered, "We may still have more to clear out in our hearts, but we have exchanged and understood each other's pain… the path feels cleared from those demons left behind when you left."

"I wish to start again too," Genji responded, running his hand up and down her back, "The darkness in my heart had dissipated, it is now only eager to reconnect with you." The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, drinking each other's scent mingling with the other. Angela felt a flush of energy rush from her middle back to her head, tickling her nerves.

 

"Genji." His name danced in her mouth, a smile creeping up in her cheeks.

 

"Angela?" This was less of a question, more begging for her to continue.

 

"I would like very much to kiss you," she whispered, moving slightly closer, noses brushing against each other, "If you want to kiss me as well." She was more than ready, but wanted to make sure he was too. If he was not, she would be more than happy with a cuddle on the couch…

 

"Please," Genji pleaded breathlessly; before he could speak any more, Angela pressed her lips against his, head tilted slightly to the side. She cradled his jawbone and side of his face with her hands, lightly tickling his jawline. He reached a hand around to stroke her hair, the other gripping tightly to her waist. Everything melted away around them for those seconds where they were pressed together.

Angela pulled back for a moment to catch her breath, her heart racing in her chest. Her eyes met his again, begging for him to continue.

"Would you like more, Angela?" Genji purred, tugging gently on her ponytail, tickling her hips.

 

"Please," she whined, "Yes-" He came in again, taking her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling. He pulled on her lip as he pulled back, the both of their breath quickening, matching the other's pace.

"Yes." He kissed her again, her biting at his lower lip greedily, running her fingernails through the front of his scalp. She moved her legs so his and her hips could be in contact, and she felt a familiar throb, a pulse, in his inner thigh. He pulled her hips closer to his firmly, feeling the warmth of her core radiating into him.

She pulled away, giving him a sly and knowing grin, which softened to an affectionate one. Pressing her lips to his again, this time being more gentle, deeper. She wanted to feel all of him, but was satisfied with this exchange of touch, intermingling of souls ready to move forward. Genji returned her kiss, feeling her body lean in hard to his touch.

 

"What a beginning," the cyborg rumbled, pressing his forehead to hers. Taking her hand, he pressed it to his chest.

"What a beginning indeed," Angela cooed, "We start again with a bang." She chuckled, then feeling a yawn force its way out of her throat. Hours had passed, they should have been asleep a long time ago. Suddenly, the exhaustion hit her full-force.

 

"My body cannot keep up," she continued, "I do not think I could make it to my bed if I wanted to."

"I could carry you," Genji responded wearily.

"... that might be nice," Angela said. Genji then quickly stood up. Leaning down, he scooped her up in his arms, then started the long walk back to her room. They were happy… but there was something else there. Something teasing, primal under the surface. The cyborg was unsure about his own capabilities in those matters, despite his experience in his previous body. What if he hurt her? That was the last thing they needed today.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, placing her gingerly into her bed. She stretched out, pulling the linen comforter over her legs. A lazy smile, reaching up and touching his side as he stood next to her bed.

"Genji."

"Yes, Angela?"

"This will not be the last time… right?" Fear, regret, worry that this feeling could slip out of her fingers again.

"No, this is not the last time," Genji responded, kneeling down to meet her face. He gave her another another kiss on her lips, before planting another on her forehead.

"I promise."

Angela let out a sigh of relief. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, we have about a week in Geneva," Genji responded, standing up again, "We shall go where the path cleared tonight leads us."


	8. Chapter 8

_How haunting are the shafts we may not see;_

_The lanterns at our temples,_

_And these gloves_

_Drawn over the dexterity of life:_

_Was it for such_

_We left the sweet and summer of above?_

_All through the steppes of ore_

_The picks drive in;_

_We are in the night of the horns,_

_And wheels that shuttle down enghosted halls,_

_But there, when I twist back_

_And see your death_

_Pass mutely down and up within this realm,_

_I know;_

_Through choke-damp be here,_

_Though the walls turn in,_

_I shall go to sleep without a falter,_

_Dark beside you,_

_Reconciled_

_And proud._

–

**Late 2070**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

"Why is this not working?" She slammed a hand on a steel table, her tools rattling. A drip of a clear fluid dangling, the sounds of gunfire and rattling overhead.

"M'am, you need to get out of here, this wing will collapse at any moment!"

Angela stared down the lifeless body on the gurney. There was nothing that could be done for him, and now she needed to escape. Nevertheless, she felt a tug to the body, that if she only could find another few moments, she could attempt something else…

The sirens grew louder, the sound of falling concrete and metal, the twisting of wires, crushing of tile rang in her ears. The hallway ahead of her swirled with dust from the debris, but she could still make out a faint "exit" sign in red neon. Making her way slowly through, shepherding her nurses to the exit; she would be damned if any of her crew were to perish here.

Suddenly, a rush of air. A crashing sound. Screaming coming from the exit.

She found herself on the tiled floor, a concrete pillar over her hip and left leg. Pinned to the ground, Angela let out a cry for assistance, attempting to stay calm. The biotic nanotechnology she created coursed through her body, and if she was freed quickly enough she could save bodily function. But someone needed to move the object which kept her on the ground, and she could smell blood, tangy and metallic.

From the room she left behind, a cloud not of dust, but as black as deep water. Starting out transparent, to more opaque, the form is created slinked closer and closer to her…

A rush of air. A crashing sound, everything then going blank. Black fingers around her throat, slowly squeezing the air out of her lungs. Angela gasped, clawing at the hands… her own hands phasing in and out of them…

Two white eyes.

You're done for, Doc.

–

**October 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

"… Where did you learn to cook so well, Angela?"

"When out in the field with limited resources, your skills are tested; having a kitchen feels like such a luxury now…"

"So you and your Master lived in the mountains? Have you had any trouble with your pneumatic systems at that altitude?"

"Always the Doctor, aren't you?"

"… Genji, I have kitchen knives to cut those up. No need to use your sword…"

–

The cyborg dozed in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. His whole body tingled, rushed with warmth at thinking over the past few days here in Geneva.

After he and Angela had spoken honestly about their experiences, owning up to the damage he created in his wake, and that kiss… they co-existed harmoniously. In this little white apartment, the pair shared stories of the seven years past. His Master let the two have their "alone time", but would chime in during meals to elaborate on some tall tale from their travels.

And what "alone time" it was. There was still some sadness there, but tempered with the flow of more and more knowledge. Why he left so abruptly, why she kept calling out for him… it was clearer now than it was when it all occurred. They would spend their evenings talking, reclining on the couch, becoming more comfortable as each other's housemate.

The affection they felt for each other so long ago was still there

Genji, on his back, felt himself dipping into the pool of the subconscious, dark and refreshingly cool. As he felt the edges of his being fizzle away into the night…

But, a faint sound coming from the next room pulled him up from the pool. Was it Angela changing positions in bed? That was nothing from him to be concerned about. A whimper? Maybe she was too cold, or was itchy and did not wake up to remedy the problem…

Then, a scream.

He bolted upright, tossing the covers away and rushing to the door. A thousand possibilities raced through his mind, his military training smoothing out his movements to their most precise and efficient. Door open, swing to the right, wait. He listened carefully, perfectly still.

Silence on the other side. No sounds of footsteps, no shuffling; after a moment, he could hear Angela's voice, so familiar now. Whimpering.

He slowly turned the knob, opening the door she kept unlocked. The bedroom ahead of him was clean and orderly, much like the rest of the apartment. Clothing picked out for the next day hung on the door to the closet, books stacked on a wooden desk, a single sock on the hardwood floor.

Crouching slightly, Genji pressed forward, hearing more and more clearly the panicked crying coming from the bed.

Angela laid on her side, face pressed against her pillow. Her eyes were tightly shut, hands gripping at the comforter and the corner of the mattress. Entire body shaking, she nevertheless was nearly still. As if her muscles were locked in place…

"Angela," Genji said with concern, in the hope that she would wake up, respond to him. Kneeling on the floor next to her bed, he reached out, just barely touching her upper arm…

At his touch, her eyes opened wide, terror in them. She gasped for a breath before letting out a scream, the kind that someone made when they were actually in danger. Genji placed a hand on her shoulder, moving his head to meet her gaze, making comforting noises:

"Angela, it is me," he quickly said, trying to get her to calm down. Angela looked into his eyes, her pupils wide, searching for light.

"I can't breathe-" she sputtered, not able to get enough air, grasping for his arms. Something steady, something to bring her back to this world. The air trapped in her throat gagged her, making every breath a struggle.

"-going to kill me," she wailed, "-or worse-" She tugged at her comforters and his arm, grappling to get as close to his core as possible. More than one teammate, he could cover her, but she needed to get away-

"Genji… please…" she pleaded through tears, holding onto his shoulders, "Don't let him…"

"There there," Genji cooed, moving in closer, letting her grip onto his arm. Who could be after her? His eyes narrowed in worry and thought, letting her continue. She pressed her head into his chest, breathing slower than before.

"… Reyes," she said clearly, before taking another pained gulp of air. Genji stiffened, holding onto her tighter. They both knew who that was. Commander of Blackwatch, listed as deceased.

"But, Reyes is dead, Angela." She let out a shaking breath, feeling light-headed. Now fully awake, she turned to look over her room. It was just as when she went to sleep hours ago; no open windows, nothing overturned, nothing at all to indicate that anyone was in there without her knowledge. Letters from Winston piled on her desk, all warning her to be careful and armed at all times… Genji did not know about this threat looming over her.

"He is not dead, nor alive," she started, pulling back from him. She covered herself up with the comforters on her bed, the room chilly and goosebumps on her shoulders. The cyborg sat fully on the floor:

"You said in your message that he was dead, along with Morrison. The Headquarters was flattened."

"After their conflict," she started, rubbing her shoulder, her voice hoarse, "The bodies of both Commanders were evacuated to the wings of the Medical Bay that were still intact. It was still my responsibility to provide medical care to both of them. At the time, no one in my department knew who was responsible for starting the whole thing, so it was best to keep both alive."

"I was assigned Reyes, he was more badly damaged than Morrison, so I was told. Perhaps I was being lied to, that Morrison was already dead and my staff were reluctant to tell me."

"He was gravely injured… but not deceased. We were put into a holding room, barricaded in by armed staff. I gave him a treatment that I had only injected into myself previously, on the battlefield. Nanomachines, that repair at the cellular level."

"Something was not right. He was not stabilizing at the rate I expected. Before I could act further, the rest of the building began collapsing."

"As I went to escape, a pillar collapsed. I was pinned, even now my hips and left leg… they are not the same. I saw a figure emerge from the room where I left Reyes' body. It surrounded me, threatened me… I felt as if I was suffocating." She touched her neck, reminding herself of the pressure on her throat.

"Our Reinhardt discovered me and freed me, the smoke dissipating. At the time, I assumed that what I experienced was just a hallucination from blood loss and shock. I had part of a building fall on me, after all.

But, that memory haunts me still. I find myself waking up this way frequently, and it has only gotten worse with the letters."

"Letters?" Genji asked, listening intently.

"Winston… you and him got along so well together," Angela continued, leaning in closer to Genji off her bed, "Morrison showed up at his base disheveled and worse for wear. And with news none of us wanted… my treatment failed, but Reyes did not die. He is another type of being now, a ghost in the shadows. He hunts for all of us in the organization, and he has a particular interest in me.

I was responsible for the form of 'life' he is living now, so he claims. I was warned not to leave my apartment unarmed." Angela glanced quickly over to her nightstand, the front drawer with her pistol inside.

Genji frowned deeply, looking up to her with worry. Pushing himself up, he held out a hand to her. She took his hand, squeezing it. A wordless exchange; her terror, his own fear for her, their resilience.

"You can rest without worry so long as my Master and I are here," Genji said firmly, "I promise you this."

"I do not wish for you to become involved-"

"That dog of a man will not harm you," Genji spat, kneeling down to meet her gaze. His eyes brimming with fire, but softened slightly when they met her quivering blue eyes. "If I can do something, anything to keep you safe, I will. What happened, what he became… this is no one's fault. His heart was dark long before his body transformed."

"I will not be able to dissuade you," Angela sighed, tightening her grip on his hand. Cool, metallic, warming slightly with the heat of her body.

-tick-

The heat turned on in the apartment. A rush of air. Angela shuddered; even with the heat turned on, she felt a chill come over her, trickling down her spine.

"… Genji."

"Yes, Angela?'

"… I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything."

"Could you stay in here… with me… please?"

"Of course; I could bring a blanket from the guest room, resting on a floor is still a luxury for me after our travels-"

"No… no," she stammered nervously, "I do not mean on the floor. I mean with me, in this bed." She patted her mattress with her hand, face flushed. Genji shifted his weight back, taking her request in.

"I mean no harm or impropriety by this request," she continued nervously, wringing her hands, "You are a calming presence, and my mind could use someone else here… so that it knows that I have assistance in case something were to happen. Even if that 'something' exists only in my dreams." She let out a strained laugh; how embarrassing.

"Of course, Angela," Genji responded without hesitation, "Anything, if it means you sleep peacefully."

"Admittedly, I am not the ideal bedfellow. My Master knows this quite well, if you were to ask-"

"Oh hush," she retorted, scooting back to give him room in the bed, "Your body is precision-machined. No sharp corners or edges to speak of." She gave him a gentle, reassuring look; gesturing to the space next to her. The bed was small, they were bound to come into contact at some point in the night. This fact did not seem to bother Angela, but the cyborg had his own doubts. Genji steeled himself, taking in a sharp breath, before sliding into the space she created. Her bedding was soft, linen with a few home-spun strands in the sheets. Cool to the touch, warm, broken in from years of use.

"If you need anything, do feel free to wake me," she said softly. Reaching out to his chest, she pressed her hand against him. Cool to the touch, she could feel the spinning and hum of his mechanical heart. The tension in her mind and back melted, her eyelids drooping. After a moment, she pulled her hand from him, turning over to her other side.

"… Angela."

"Yes?"

"How should we…?"

Angela turned her head around to meet his face, his expression unsure and cautious. A puff of air, a soft laugh.

"However you are comfortable, Genji," she responded reassuringly. The cyborg swallowed hard, face flushed with embarrassment. A roll of comforter separated his body and hers, but not much else. They could maybe both sleep on their sides, that would be the most successful way to avoid possible contact.

As Angela relaxed back into the mattress, however, she arched her back, pushing her torso ever the more closer to his own. It was either that he would scoot back and fall off the bed, or say something-

"So nervous," she mumbled, "What is the matter?"

"I do not wish to offend you, or make you uneasy in your own bed," he sputtered in exasperation. She turned back around again, giving him a quizzical look. He looked so vulnerable, so uncomfortable. She frowned, feeling as though she had put him in a situation that was only for her own benefit.

"What is it that you want?" she asked gently, "If this is making you uncomfortable, that is the last thing I wish to do-"

"No, that is not it," he said sheepishly, "… I want to hold you. But, are we… there, yet?"

Angela paused, taking what he said in. She then let out a soft coo before backing up even more, pressing her back against his chest.

"I want you to hold me as well," she said tenderly, "Whether we are 'there' or not."

Genji hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, tracing the curve slowly with his finger. So smooth, soft skin… was she ticklish? Did she bruise easily? Best for him to use caution when handling her…

"Is this where you want that hand?"

"… no… it is cramping up my wrist-"

Angela clicked her tongue before taking his hand and placing it on her hip:

"No hesitations, please." She said this in a way that could boost his own confidence, as well as a request. "I can certainly understand your concern. I am not nearly as delicate as you may believe, in body and sensibility."

Genji allowed his arm to relax, drawing circles on her hipbone, tapping his fingers up her side…

She was not wearing any clothing.

In the flush of excitement and anxiety before, he had not noticed this. There was no break at her waist where a panty might start. Having been intimately involved with many women in the past, his muscle memory could recall that there was where it typically started… but nothing. No shirt, no underwear. That meant her entire body was exposed to him… her stomach, her breasts… her crotch… Genji jerked his hand back, and Angela felt his body tense up again.

"Are you okay, Genji?"

"… you are naked."

"Well, yes. I am."

"…"

"It is better for your health to sleep this way-"

"… I did not notice before."

"I am sorry. If this is all too much-"

"No, no."

Genji slid an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach, with the other on her hip. He pulled her in closer, the heat from her body a comfort.

"This is what I want."

"And it is what I want."

"Then it is settled, Angela. I apologize for my foolishness-"

"Shhh," she chastised, "We are becoming acquainted with each other again, so there are bound to be many discussions like the one we had, about our boundaries and what we want. No need to apologize." He felt her yawn, deep in her chest, expanding ribcage with a stilted exhale.

"Time for sleep?"

"… time for sleep."

"Goodnight, little Sparrow."

"… good night, little Dove."

–


	9. Chapter 9

**October 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

_Haunted by the forces that suck you in_

_That pull you under_

_-Tight-_

_And your words are engraved in me_

_So long as guilt resides here._

_Carved into the walls in writing_

_With our broken hearts imprinted_

_Beside it_

_I didn't want you to leave me_

_I didn't want to leave you_

_I didn't want you to leave me_

_I do not want to leave you_

_No one wants to do with me_

_No one wants to do with me_

_As you don't want me, you_

_I didn't want to leave you_

_\--_

Evening, a cool autumn rain misting over the windowpane. Purple skies were sliced up by the white skyscrapers and apartments of Geneva, sulfur streetlights burrowing into the shadowy landscape of the streets.

Angela stood at the living room window, taking a careful sip of tea; Parisian, milk, no sugar. The steam and her breath fogged the glass pane, her eyes only giving the scene a cursory glance.

She wrestled with a troubled mind, her apartment empty for the moment. The calendar on the wall marked a day three days from the present with a red circle and small, neatly written text:

_"To Gibraltar"_

Her time here, in this serene white city, was rapidly coming to a close. Her mouth curved to a small frown, thinking of the past week's events. Her former charge returning to her, them living together so peacefully in this domestic setting… neither of them were suited for long-term domesticity, but this pace was rather refreshing. They would talk, cook together, even go on shopping errands in the square. She would wonder if this is what most people's lives looked like at a glance, and would become to a small degree envious. This felt so simple and… good.

But, with her deadline here looming, she felt a hollowness in her chest. This meant that not only was her time in Geneva as a citizen coming to an end, but most likely her time with Genji too. He had a reasonable distaste for Overwatch, for what their scientists did to him in the name of cybernetic advancement. The doctor saw no reason for him to want to return; most likely, he would continue on his travels with his Master.

"Just as quickly as he came, he could go," she mused, before hearing a jingle of keys at the front door, "They must be back."

Genji held four bags, two per hand, full of everything from apples to machine oil. Zenyatta followed behind his Pupil, looking cheery.

"Thank you, the both of you," Angela said warmly.

"Not a problem, Angela," Genji responded, setting the bags on the kitchen table, "You were not feeling well, it was the least we could do."

"And what an interesting experience it was!" Zenyatta chimed in, positioning himself in front of her, "Did you know that the organization of fruit that the market is so chaotic! I attempted to create some harmony-"

"And we nearly were kicked out," Genji chuckled from the other room, "They do not appreciate customers stacking their produce in perfect rows…"

Zenyatta let out a huff to his pupil, before turning back to her, "Is your hot beverage helping your wellness?"

"Oh, this. Yes, it is. Thank you." Angela sat on the couch, feeling her hands on the mug. Chilled, somewhat clammy. She stared into her cup for a second before looking back up at the pair. What a pair they made.

"What are your plans for the evening?"

"I do think I will go out to the cafe at the corner," Zenyatta responded excitedly, "There is a gathering of Shambali enthusiasts there tonight, and I would be foolish not to meet with them."

"That sounds lovely," Angela responded, "Their natural oil is exquisite, you will not be disappointed. And you, Genji? I am assuming you will be accompanying him."

"I do not think so," he said, giving his Master a glance, "I am weary from all of the walking I did with him earlier."

"You have been excused, dear Pupil," Zenyatta said, "I should have known; you and your human-based stomach could not bear the stress of walking after dinner."

"Sure, sure," Genji tutted at the omnic, smiling, "I might come along later. Knowing you and your stories, you may be there all night."

"Very good. I shall depart now, I came back to make sure our Pupil delivered the bags safely." With a polite bow to them both, the monk floated through the front doorway, taking one of the sets of keys with him. The door shut, leaving Genji and Angela alone. She tapped her fingers on her mug, glancing downwards.

"What about you, Angela? What do you have planned for this evening?"

"I should check my armor and staff, before I pack them away," she responded dully, "I did not unpack them when I arrived, just my pistol." Her armor and staff were put away in a closet, her pistol still in the drawer of her nightstand. She had not needed to take them out this entire trip, and for that she was thankful.

"Ah, right. Would you like assistance?"

"No thank you, I dare not subject you to that boring work," she responded, "But I appreciate your concern." Genji looked her over, worried. Since earlier in the day, she behaved differently, lingering over small moments, being distracted from the going-on around her. This was not the attentive doctor Genji knew so well. He shuffled an inch or two closer to the couch.

"Would you like to talk?"

"... what do you mean, Genji?"

"We have been so busy these past few days," he started, trying to come up with a reason, "And… I… I enjoy time like this with you. Where we can talk… alone..."

Her eyes narrowed, before letting some of her wall break.

"I enjoy this time too. Come, sit next to me." Genji moved slowly, then sat to her left, placing a hand next to her hip. Still so cautious about touch, it was as close as he could muster without further permission.

"What is on your mind, Angela?" There was a pause, she turned away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, more concerned.

The two then sat in silence for a moment, her sitting back in her seat. What was not on her mind? That she was to be ripped from her city and her love again, that she desired deeply to bring him and his Master with her… that she had to come to terms with the idea that he might want to go along his own path, without her.

"I leave for Gibraltar in three days," Angela said suddenly, cracking open the palpable tension, "And I am terrified." She placed her hand over his, gripping it tightly. No sense in holding it back.

Genji turned to her, removing his faceplate, attempting to meet her shaking gaze.

"After what you had told me about Commander Reyes a few nights ago, I do not blame you-"

"If you can believe it, that is not the reason I am afraid," she said, with a hollow laugh, "My animal brain fears what torture he may enact on me if he were to catch me, but I am not afraid of him." She stared at the calendar, the red circle pulsating. Genji looked at it too, across the room, frowning.

"Does Gibraltar frighten you?"

"No," she said bitterly, "It is the closing of a chapter, albeit a short one."

"Well, the closing of one door can lead to another opening," Genji responded, attempting to make her feel better, unaware that she was speaking about him, "This is what my Master told me, soon after I came to grips with why I left Overwatch, after my anger had waned."

"What if I do not want the door to close?" she spat, tightening the grip on his hand, fully turning towards him. Realization washed over him; he was what she was speaking of, their reunion the door full of possibilities, those that she was terrified to lose.

"Genji, these days we have spent together, they remind me of how I felt nearly ten years ago now," she continued, buckling down, "But with a trust that had been broken, now just beginning to restore itself.

I… I love you, Genji. But I cannot with a good conscience ask of you to return with me to Gibraltar, even though it is what I would truly want. The people who will be there, that place, it has haunted so for so long, you told me yourself-"

"Angela, I…" he stammered, cradling her face with his face, "Please. I wish to settle this, so that you completely understand my intentions."

She bit her lower lip, her stomach fluttering, feeling sick, a cold numbness washing over her shoulders, trickling down her back. Was this his way of telling her goodbye? Had he been delaying it? ...or… no. It couldn't be. She rejected the idea of him actually saying yes, blocking it out so that the pain of it not being true would sting less.

"I love you, Angela," he said gently, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, "I never assumed you were leaving here without me. I let you go in a brash act seven years ago, but I will be damned if I am letting you go again. I have come to peace with what the organization did to me, and to you. We both left there with deep wounds, turned to old scars that still stung, now smooth on new skin. A fresh start. I wish to start this journey with you, side by side."

He stroked her face again, then softly kissing her on her lips. Without hesitation, she kissed him back, the sick bubbling in her stomach dissipating. He felt her skin prickle, sensitive, allowing herself to feel every touch fully. Their touch was gentle, loving, with an intensity under the surface.

Genji pulled away, giving her forehead a soft nuzzle. Letting out a low rumble in this throat, he lingered close to her.

"... thank you," Angela murmured, catching her breath, "Your Master, of course, is welcome to come along with you as well."

"I am sure he would not want to be left out of this new adventure," Genji chuckled, running a hand up and down her side, "We carry little. The only dilemma is… the plane."

"Never you mind that," she responded, touching her nose to his, "I can just as easily take a train. Whatever option works best for all of us." She sat back, allowing her lungs to take in a full breath; shaky, but full. "This is such a relief…" That then led to other questions; since reuniting, their physical contact has only escalated. First kisses became twentieth, a touch on the shoulder turned to a desire for naked contact…

Angela let out a hollow exhale, as if attempting to control the desire bubbling up over the surface. It had been a struggle she had since he returned, but up until now the uncertainty of the length of their liaison kept it at bay.

"What would you like to do now, Angela?" Genji asked, noticing her drifting off.

"There are so many things we could do," she responded, licking her lips out of nervousness, "We already ate, nothing good on television…"

"I feel as though you have something else on your mind," the cyborg responded, scooting closer to her, taking her hands in his. She stared into his eyes, any sort of platonic front crackling away.

"Up until this point, I assumed our time spent together would be brief. As a consequence, I had been holding back, perhaps understandably. I do not believe I could bear to see the seeds of a deep bond be planted, only to see them be ripped from the earth again." She took in a deep breath, tickling his palms with her fingertips.

"You have me intrigued," Genji responded questioningly, "But rest assured, you have me for as long as you wish." He grinned, playing with her palms as well. He had an inkling of what she desired, but wanted her to tell him… and, he had a deep anxiety over the whole matter. He no longer had the proper… equipment to satisfy someone in that manner… and his metal body? Any sharp edges and corners?

"I am a grown woman, I do not know why I am so nervous," she laughed, before composing herself again. "I wish to... oh goodness, why is this so difficult…" Letting out an exasperated sigh, she buckled down.

"I want you to come to bed with me, Genji Shimada."

"But, Angela… it is so early yet," he responded, with playfulness masking a terror. _She means THAT_ , he thought, a lump forming in his throat. That act, firmly rooted in his youth, seemed so inaccessible now.

"Not to sleep," she responded firmly, moving her hand to his chest, "Do I need speak more plainly about this?"

"I am afraid so," he said sheepishly, "Lest my mind jump to its own conclusions."

"I wish to make love with you, experience every inch of your body… you can say no, of course. I am taking a leap of faith in asking, and I understand if it is too much-" _Oh God, what if I scare him away this time?_

She panicked, picking into his gaze, attempting to interpret what he could be wanting.

"So my mind was not incorrect," he responded, moving in closer yet, only inches apart. Leaning in, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, he then bit down on her lower lip, tugging on it as he pulled away again.

"I also desire this, but I am terrified."

"Do you want to give this a try?"

"Yes," he responded, giving a certain enthusiasm, "What blocks me is not insurmountable… just a concern about my body."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that… shall we?" She stood up, holding her hand out to him. He took her hand to his, following her into her room once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY NSFW!!! You can skip over if you want to (it won't affect your understanding of the plot)!

**October 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

_The starry voice ascending spreads,_

_Awakening, as it waxes thin,_

_The best in us to him akin;_

_And every face to watch him raised,_

_Puts on the light of children praised,_

_So rich our human pleasure ripes_

_When sweetness on sincereness pipes,_

_Though nought be promised from the seas,_

_But only a soft-ruffling breeze_

_Sweep glittering on a still content,_

_Serenity in ravishment._

_\--_

The white room, blue and orange light filtering in from the gauzy curtains; the space was still, yet vibrated just under the surface. Angela walked ahead of Genji, turning on the lamp on her nightstand. She climbed into her bed, sitting near the center. Gesturing him to come forward, he cautiously approached, sitting in front of her.

"Shall we address the elephant in the room, then?" Angela said playfully, Genji sinking further into the bed. Taking his hand with hers, she stroked it gently, slowly.

"I have an idea of what your concern is, but do voice it to me now."

"As much as I would love to give that part of myself to you," he started, his voice shaking, "Any remnant of my genitalia was destroyed; either by the hands of my brother, or the cybernetic engineers. My hands are no longer smooth, they have these harsh edges, gaps between my fingerjoints… Angela, the last thing I would want to do is harm you."

"There there," she cooed, "Just as I thought. What you say is correct; any biological genitalia was destroyed, despite attempts to reconstruct them when we recovered your body.

The engineers assigned to you cyberization insisted to me that you did not need them anymore, but I firmly disagreed. If we were to release you after your mission, I wanted to give you the best chance at finding happiness, with yourself and potentially with another. I wanted to give you any and all tools to help you in that goal.

Without their knowledge, I created and installed a... feature on your body." She smirked devilishly, reminding herself of her subversion to the organization, "I am surprised you did not encounter this apparatus in all of this time."

"My anger clouded any desire from my mind," Genji responded, highly intrigued.

"You have a seam, right here." Angela moved forward, pointing to a seam in the metal encasement of his crotch. She looked up at him, cautious. "May I touch you here?"

"Of course," he responded, "I trust you."

"If anything feels uncomfortable or wrong, tell me," she said, tracing the seam with her pointer finger. Warmth, a pulse; all a good sign. Relief morphed into an intense curiosity, whether it still worked. It remained untested, her having to keep it a secret while they were based in Geneva.

"There are two modes… a single-user mode," she chuckled, "And with another." Genji gave her a teasing look, stroking her back.

"Two player?"

"... yes, Genji, two player. Or more, goodness we all knew your reputation when you arrived-"

"Reputation?"

"Genji, your love of women was no secret to any of us on the force," Angela responded plainly, "There is no judgment there."

"Very well," he responded, "... how does one… activate it?"

"There are a pair of small pushbuttons on either side of your inner hip," she said carefully, placing her thumb over one of the buttons, the other delicately tracing the seam, "And there is a phrase; once it is said by two parties and the buttons pressed, it will activate. Consider it a feature that is a safeguard, to ensure enthusiastic consent by you and your partners."

"How clever, Dr. Ziegler," he said eagerly, "What is the phrase?" He was beyond eager to see whatever 'feature' she added onto him, that had been masked for nearly ten years. She could feel his entire frame quivering with excitement, and she let out a soft chuckle.

"It is simple to remember." She sat up to full height again, toying at his hip with one hand, finger near one of the buttons. Moving forward, she leaned in close to his ear, he able to feel her steady breath on his neck. Stroking the back of his head with her other hand, she whispered:

"I want you."

Genji shuddered at the words, memories of his youth flooding into his mind. Countless hours whispering sweetnesses in women's ears, becoming entangled in bedsheets and clothes cast aside. But now, there was a maturity, a focus in his desires. He felt his crotch ache, something popping to life inside of him, and he could not keep his focus off her… her scent, her touch, the fact she was still wearing her clothes…

"I want you," he whispered back, pressing on the other button, pulling her waist close with the other hand. Genji felt the seam pull apart, the plating sliding back. An extension of himself came forth where the plating had been closed before. Within the viscera underneath hid what she had been speaking about; black, silicone and metal sheathed with a fiberoptic skin.

"And they told me that designing was not my strong suit," Angela remarked proudly, leaning back to take a look at her creation, "I went off what remained of you, and calling a few former partners to inquire about the more… noteworthy parts. About how it curves ever so slightly upward here, how your girth is widest at the middle, how firm you would become." She smirked, looking back up to him.

"Angela… I… thank you," Genji replied, the form coming from him being so very real and yet he had difficulty believing it to be true, "You did not have to do this."

"At the time, I understood it to be the truth that you would be let out into the world once you dismantled your clan. Even though it was never to be with me, I so very desired you to live a full life as you chose it… even if you never used it, I wanted it to be there, just in case."

"Did you ever think that you would be the first to test it out?" he growled, his confidence soaring back. The fears of hurting her with this fizzled away, and while some concern remained, he felt prepared to try, if nothing else.

"Never," she murmured, before composing herself. "It is pneumatically powered, responding to your desire, just as it had before. The skin over it should give sensations similar to what you experienced before as well…" Now that they were here, the act imminent, she felt a knot of nerves in her stomach. Her eyes flashing in fear, Genji pulled back his enthusiasm, approaching her gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Just nervous," she responded, he cradling her head with his hand, "My previous partners… well, they cared for their own bodies, but not nearly enough for mine." She frowned, resting a hand on his hip, "I would not mind if we went slowly at first."

"Of course," Genji reassured her, embracing her, "I wish for you to be comfortable touching any part of me."

"Likewise," she responded, then running a finger over his hip plates. "Do tell me, Genji Shimada; did you desire this when we first met, when we were both in Overwatch?"

"Yes. I desired you in a way I could not stand," he growled through her touch, teasing her at her hips as well, "I knew better than to push that boundary. I gave Morrison enough trouble, he would have killed me had he discovered I wanted to sleep with his head of Medical Operations."

She laughed, then tracing the lower ridge of his cock with her finger. Feeling him quiver, uttering a low groan, watching her intensely.

"Success," she purred, "Sensitivity good, Genji?"

"What do you think?" he responded, catching his breath, "It has been so long."

"We can make adjustments as needed," she continued. She pulled back, not without giving his cock another caresse, thumb sliding over its head in a circle before release. He stared at her in disbelief; this was actually happening, they both wanted this. It was real. Angela flashed her teeth at him; his body strong, heart racing… it all prickled her skin, every touch was electrified. She was more confident in her own sexuality than he would have assumed… and it turned him on.

"What about you? Did you want me back then?" He tugged softly at the waistband of her cotton shorts; he was able to hold back until she was fully ready, but if he did not yearn for them to come off…

"Of course," she responded, "What a conflict of interest that would be! You were my patient first and foremost, and I was sure never to forget that."

"I admire your commitment to your duty, Angela." They both paused, unsure of where to start next. His genitalia taken care of, ready for action… it left her. She realized this, giving Genji a look of embarrassment and… shame.

"I am not the young woman you flirted with some time ago-"

"You are beautiful, as you are now as you were then," Genji insisted, "I desire the woman in front of me, how she is right in this moment."

"Very well," she responded skeptically, "My confidence in myself has diminished with my age." She pulled her tank top over her head, catching over her white ponytail, revealing her form underneath. Genji's gaze lingered over her body, ending at her eyes. She pressed her arms over her breasts, as if to hide them. He gave her a gentle, reassuring look, a soft grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"... embarrassed."

"Could you please tell me why you feel embarrassed?"

"... I do not wish to disappoint you."

"There is no way you could disappoint me," he cooed, tenderly stroking her shoulder, "If you do not desire for me to see, I will respect your wishes." He was sincere in his words, she knew this. But she did want him to see, to let him know that she trusted him completely… trust him not to laugh at her body.

She dropped her arms, straightening her back. White-blonde wisps of hair framed her face, tickling her jawline, curving into a toothy smile. He smiled back at her, squeezing her shoulder.

"You are stunning, Angela," he gasped, sliding his hand gingerly down to her side, "... may I?" He gestured with his eyes towards her breasts, giving her side a soft squeeze.

"Of course, we should get more comfortable." Angela slid down onto her back, taking in a deep breath, keeping her legs touching each other. Genji sidled to her side, leaning over her. His fingers danced over her stomach, down around her hipbones, swinging back up to her sternum. Taking a pause, he craned his head up to face hers:

"How do you like to be touched here?"

"I enjoy just about anything, provided it is gentle," she murmured. As she spoke, he cupped one of her breasts with one hand, running his thumb over her nipple. She let out a pant, shutting her eyes, reaching down to stroke his hair. He took it into his mouth, kissing its crest, tenderly nipping at its tip. He moved on to the other, treating it to the same. Angela lazily toyed with his hair, running her nails through his scalp. Her body drooped, muscles going limp; she had not felt so relaxed and safe around another human in what seemed like ages.

He trailed quick, air-light kisses up her chest, around her collarbone, snaking up her neck and jaw. He was face to face with her, giving her a lazy smile.

"We now have my top half taken care of," she teased, stretched her legs out underneath him. Her gaze grew more urgent, pleading. Kissing her forehead, Genji paused.

"Is this what you want?" His hand ventured down her stomach, to her waistband. He tugged on it, harder than before, moving a leg between hers to part them.

"Yes," she responded, tracing the scars on his cheek. He nodded, then sit back. Ever so slowly, he pulled her shorts off from his hips, past the fullness of her thighs, carefully placing them aside on the bed. Just a set of black cotton briefs remained. Genji smiled; the simplicity of her everyday attire amused him, for someone with a life as complex as hers. He could see wisps of pubic hair sticking out from the edges… suddenly, he felt… hungry for her.

Swiftly pushing her left leg to the side, her hips opened to him. A devilish smile flashed on his face as he grazed the skin of her inner thigh with a finger.

"Where to go next…" he purred, making circles ever closer to her outer labia, through her underwear. She stared at him, wild-eyed, breath ragged.

"This is no time to tease me," she whined. Genji nodded, pressing two fingers at her entrance. Even through the cotton, the pressure sent a wave of heat through her core. She pressed her hips against his hand, wanting more.

"You are right," Genji growled, in a swift motion pulling her panties off to the side, revealing what lay underneath, "Tell me if this is going to quickly for you."

He looked her over, becoming more and more aroused. Pink-purple labia surrounded by soft curls of white hair, all flushed red. He stroked her outer lips with his fingers, feeling her shudder under his touch. Encouraged by her response, he spread her open. Feeling her entrance, slick and throbbing, her clit hard and exposed. The hunger for her he felt is his heart swelled, and he felt a little dizzy from it all.

"I did not expect you to be so… ready," he remarked, circling her clit with his thumb, "What would you like to do next, Angela?"

"I am ready for you," she panted, squirming with his motions, "Please."

"Please what?"

"I want you inside of me, Genji," she growled with an intensity he had not seen from her before. She knew exactly what she wanted… he felt his spine tingle, every point of contact light up at her demand.

"Who am I to deny you, Angela?" he said back, mirroring her tone. Pulling her panties off, there was nothing left breaking their contact. Moving to the space between her thighs, Genji felt his cock throb. It was funny, how quickly the old instincts came back to guide him. This same position reflected so frequently in his past, but this time was different… As he leaned over her, he could sense a palpable urgency between them. They had been waiting for nearly ten years for this moment, and it carried a weight and importance he was not familiar with.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She pulled him closer to her, hands running over the carbon-fiber muscles in his shoulders, stroking the side of his face. Her expression was passionate, encouraging. She yearned for him, and wanted to make it crystal-clear that they were both controlling how this went.

"Are you?"

"With every fiber of my being," he whispered. Pressing his lips against hers, he held himself up with one arm, the other guiding himself below. He teased at her entrance, stroking her outer labia with his head, pushing forward little bit at a time with every stroke. She was dripping wet, her secretions lubricating him sufficiently. Pulling back from the kiss, he gingerly pushed forward, feeling her spread open, welcoming him inside.

A familiar pop, then release.

Arching her back to meet his torso, Angela cried out. The familiarity of being penetrated, with the intensity of his presence… it all was heightened, electrified. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him, pulling at his lips. He returned her kiss, but unsure whether to begin moving. She quivered and pulsed over his cock, investigating this new partner. He felt her clamp down, then release, repeating over and over, the sensations he felt were so familiar.

"You can move," she said encouragingly to him through ragged breath.

"You did a fantastic job, my dear," he purred, sliding out of her, leaving his head inside, "Feels better than the original." He slowly drove himself back inside, relishing in her squirming underneath him, letting out soft pants and whimpers.

"I wanted that for you," she whined, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the other draped over her head on the pillow. He continued these gentle thrusts, becoming acquainted with his new partner. As he pushed deeper and deeper, her whines turned to peaked moans.

"You like it deep?" he rumbled into her ear, pushing her leg up, draping over his shoulder.

"You listen to my body so well, Genji," Angela responded, her words punctuated by grunts, "I do, but only for a little while. My body tires ou-".

Her toes curled as he dug into her deeper, nestling his head into her neck. Pressing his fingers into the small of her back, he increased his speed. Eyes widening, hands gripping onto the sheets underneath her for dear life, Angela, threw her head back and cried out. Genji growled back in response;

"I never knew you had such a lovely singing voice, my dear."

He reached up, taking the hand over her head and holding it tight.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, I feel safe."

His thrusts quickened in intensity, dragging his cock against her back wall to increase the friction between the two.

"Is this what you want?" A pause.

"Yes." He pulled out slowly, agonizingly slow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please…" Continued again.

Angela's cries morphed together into a single scream, her body clenching down, convulsing in synch with his motions. As she felt her body tighten to its limit, she grabbed at his topknot, maneuvering his head so that she could look into his eyes. Feral, yet still with tenderness and complete trust.

Shut eyes.

A release.

Waves of warm crashing in quick succession.

A moment of calm, she could still feel her insides contracting.

Just as she was about to sink into the warm glow, he began to thrust again in coordination with her body's pulse. Her eyes opened wide again to his confident grin. She panted quickly, trying to catch enough air in her lungs, feeling the pressure in her core radiate outwards. Digging her nails into his shoulder's fibre musculature, she

He kept her orgasm going, chaining together each contraction, extending it out further and further. After a little while, Angela felt her body begin to slow down, demanding that she rest. She held her free hand up in the air, sucking in air, eyes half shut.

"Hold on…" she whined shakily, body finally coming down, sinking into the warmth. Like water, everything hollow and dulled, but peaceful. Bliss.

"Of course," Genji responded tenderly, slowly down his thrusts, melding into another, up he was sheathed inside her without motion. He gingerly set her leg down onto the bed, propping his body up as he laid over top of her. Her breasts pressed against his chestplate, but through the metal he could still feel her heartbeat. Fluttering, fast, effortless.

His entrancement was cut short by a single sob. Shaking himself back into reality, he found Angela to be holding him tightly against her chest, tears streaking down her cheeks to his chest.

"DId I injure you?" he asked with deep concern, stroking her disheveled hair with his hands, "I am so sorry-"

"You did me no such harm, Genji," she said in a single breath, "This is a release, of everything. Thank you…"

"Thank you, Angela," he replied in relief, his fears of harming her quelled, "Let it all out, it is okay." He himself sensed his body slowly letting go, of hangups and regrets, anything holding him back. They were both here, in the present moment, together on the same plane of existing.

"How was this, for you?"

"Superb, little Sparrow," she murmured, sniffling into his collarbone, "And you?"

"Exquisite, little Dove," he grumbled drowsily. A pause, she grew quiet and still.

"Genji."

"Yes, Angela?"

"... this will not be the last time we do this, correct?"

"Of course not. I am yours until you cast me away."

"... thank you." She tightened her grip on him, feeling herself drift off closer and closer to sleep.

"... I love you, Angela." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"I love you, Genji." A single kiss on his neck, then stillness.


	11. Chapter 11

**October 2077**

**Geneva, Switzerland**

-

I celebrate myself, and sing myself,   
And what I assume you shall assume,   
For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.   
I loafe and invite my soul,   
I lean and loafe at my ease observing a spear of summer grass.   
My tongue, every atom of my blood, form’d from this soil, this air,   
Born here of parents born here from parents the same, and their parents the same,   
I, now thirty-seven years old in perfect health begin,   
Hoping to cease not till death.   
Creeds and schools in abeyance,   
Retiring back a while sufficed at what they are, but never forgotten,   
I harbor for good or bad, I permit to speak at every hazard,   
Nature without check with original energy.

 -

\--

A full twenty-four hours passed since Angela and her 'houseguest' declared their commitment to each other. Packing now flew by effortlessly, without a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She spoke the his Master in the morning of their plans, to which Zenyatta enthusiastically accepted. 

 

“How exciting!” she could remember him hum, bustling away to carefully organize the few items he carried in his pouches, “A grand adventure indeed.”

 

She softly chuckled as she folded shirts, sitting on her bed. The peace and quiet of this haven she would certainly miss, but there was a new task… a new journey at hand. This place was almost too quiet, in some ways; allowing her injured conscience the chance to whisper the faults in her past choices... and in the state was was in before, they were impossible to drown out. 

 

A soft tapping at the door roused her from her methodical shirt-folding. Turning her head, she chuckled at the sight of the one catching her attention.

 

“Good afternoon, Genji,” she said warmly, setting the shirt down, “How was your trip to the market?”

 

“I bought what you asked of me,” he responded, holding up a paper bag, “Snacks for our travels.” He grinned, pleased that he could be of service. Looking her up and down, he let out a rumble from his throat; finding his own peace and acceptance, reuniting with his lost love, joining together on an adventure… for having such a rough go at his life up until that point, right now he could not be more pleased with how everything had turned out.

 

“Thank you,” she replied, “Are you all packed?”

 

“Of course, I travelled here with only a small pouch,” he responded, resting against the doorframe, “Can I help you?”

 

“Some company would be lovely, but as for the packing I am good, thank you,” she responded, tapping on her bed, inviting him to sit. He gingerly sat next to her, folding his legs underneath him. A glance over her back again, those inviting curves; the electricity of her touch still rang strong in his muscle memory, his body eager for another round. However… something there he did not notice before.

 

A single matte black strip, tracing from the back of her crown down to past where was visible through her shirt at mid-back. It appeared to pulse…

 

“Angela,” Genji said some what mindlessly, transfixed by what he saw.

 

“Yes Genji?”

 

“What is this?” He reached out to touch the strip, but Angela, as though she had already felt his touch, moved away and turned to face him.

 

“You mean the-”

 

“Of course.”

 

“... oh dear.” She frowned, sitting back on her tailbone, deep in thought.

 

“The accident?”

 

“You mean the intentional destruction of the headquarters?” she laughed bitterly, “As far as I know, both of my commanders could be long dead and I would still feel broken-hearted. Such waste of life, over a squabble that was not necessary.

 

When the pillar collapsed, it crushed my hip and my lower vertebrae. Completely. Just fragments remained, would have been impossible to put them all back together. After I was pulled from the rubble and taken to another hospital… the emergency surgeons asked me what I wanted to happen.

 

After a stout syringe of painkillers, that was. I remember looking down at my legs, and seeing the abnormalities of crushed bone underneath the surface, tiny fragments poking through my skin. I felt very little pain, or at the very least I remember very little of the pain. Mercifully.

 

I instructed them to give me a course of nanomachine therapy, over the course of six weeks. I was laid up in a hospital bed, with a brave nurse giving me injections in my back around the clock, day in and day out… 

 

Gradually, my cellular makeup began to heal itself, stabilizing its connections with each other, reforming marrow, blood vessels, tendons, ligamental tissue… 

 

The moment I made the decision to go ahead with the nanomechanical treatment, I was aware of the consequences. I could no longer call myself entirely… human.” Angela let out a soft sigh, resting one of her hands on Genji’s, curling her fingers around tight.

 

“The machines intermeshed themselves into my tissues, creating a support for my spinal column, for my healing hipbones, to my cervical vertebrae. They are always there now; they cannot be removed, much in the same way that Gabriel could not separate himself and his body from the machines after his treatment.”

 

Genji gave her a look of understanding, in an attempt to soothe her. She met his eyes with hers, softening.

 

“You and I are alike, in this way,” she said gently, “Many of us are, once you stop to think about it.”

 

“No wonder we all fit together, like some pack of mangled and augmented souls. We found each other-”

 

“And created a family within those metal and concrete walls.” Angela grinned, taking his hand in hers, “It is why we were so pained to see you suffer, your anguish over your transformation.”

 

“It was not just you?” 

 

“Of course not. We all noticed, many would ask me if there was anything they could do to help. The Captain was quite fond of you, and of Jesse.” She paused, looking to him for his response. The cyborg could only chuckle, remembering the many misadventures he had with his comrade-in-arms.

 

“They will be pleased to see you again.”

 

“And you too, Angela,” Genji responded, clasping her hand, giving her a determined look. She nodded at him, then pulled away. Still more packing to do after all. She picked up a shirt, folding it in half. 

 

“... Angela.”

 

“Yes Genji?”

 

“What made you decide to return to Overwatch To respond to the recall?”

 

“I have seen over the years the increasing suffering that many in the world are forced to bear. In my field work, I could heal individuals, support local organizations in the treatment of injured and ill civilians, but there was a hard limit to what I could accomplish there. Overwatch can give me an opportunity to expand these programs, to possibly root out the seed of this conflict before more innocents are murdered.

 

Simply put, there is more work to be done.”

 

“Our work is never finished,” Genji rumbled warmly, stroking her shoulders and back, tracing a finger down the blackened skin over her spine, “Mine or yours.” She purred at his touch, arching her back to meet his fingertip. Warmth rushed over her, her thoughts fizzy and ephemeral, dizzying, feeling the rush of blood downwards...

 

…

 

“I need to pack, Genji, we cannot be doing this now.”

 

“Of course,” he responded cheekily, “Shall I help you fold shirts? It seems as though you are having… difficulty.” He looked teasingly at her, a smug grin on his face. HE was the difficulty, and relished in being able to tease her, something the man even one year ago could not imagine doing. Being playful, honest, affectionate… it was this interaction his soul craved, and he could rest his weary mind on the bonds they have made.   
  
“I wonder why I am having such difficulties,” she shot back playfully, tossing him a black tank top, “I guess I better put you to work here, otherwise your hands will wander.” Her eyes held happiness and peace in them now, the deep sadness and guilt slowly draining away day by day. Always the serious and stern doctor, chasing away demons of shame; they pursued her less now, the connection with another fortifying her own confidence, able to send them back.

 

However, there was still work to be done. In days, they would reach Gibraltar, to confront their past and their future. 

 

It all was not so terrifying now. 

 

Thrilling, even. 


	12. Chapter 12

**End of October, 2077**

**Gibraltar**

\--

_You’re here. We breathe the self same air._   
_Your presence here is like the city,_   
_like quiet Kiev wrapped in sultry_   
_sunbeams there outside the window._

_It hasn’t slept its sleep yet,_   
_but struggles in its dream, unconquered._   
_It tears the bricks from off its neck_   
_like a sweaty Shantung collar._

_In it, perspiring in their leaves_   
_from obstacles they’ve just got over,_   
_the poplars gather in a crowd_   
_wearily on the conquered pavement._

_You make me think of the Dnieper there,_   
_in its green skin of creeks and ditches,_   
_the center-of-the-earth’s complaint book_   
_for us to write our daily notes in._

_Your presence here is like a call_   
_to sit down hastily at midday,_   
_to read through it from A to Z_   
_and then to write your nearness in it._

\--

“I did not expect to see so much…”

 

“Town? Shops? Houses?” Angela responded, “Neither did I. When you learn about Gibraltar as a child, you imagine it as rocks sticking out of the ocean, bridging continents together; when we were transferred here we never ventured outside of the base.” 

 

“The safest and most educational manner of transport in this region is by car,” Zenyatta mused, staring out the window, scanning everything and everyone intensely, “We must travel to this town sometime.” The smell of pastries cooling on windowsills, the crackling of leaves, the warmth of the autumn air; the climate there was warmer, never dipping down to freezing. The three were dressed for the weather, Genji and his master in their monk’s robes, Angela in crisp black jeans and a white tank. 

 

Their bags had already shipped to the base, with a convoy meeting them at the base of the rocks to take them on the rest of their journey. The little taxi could not make it up all the way to the base… and the residents there were content with keeping it that way.

 

_ -rinnnng!- _

 

A loud beeping sound came from Angela’s pocket, and she quickly took the phone up to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dr. Ziegler, this is Winston-”

 

“Oh, yes! We should arrive at the base very soon-”

 

“Doctor, it is the ‘we’ that the two of us need to discuss immediately; I had no idea you were bringing guests until your bags came in.”

 

Angela bit her lip, unsure how to respond. 

 

“Winston, the one is a recruit, a former Shambali monk,and quite frankly the last thing we need to worry about. The other is a former member-”

 

“Which one?” Winston asked excitedly, delighted, “If I were to know right now, I could have a room made for them, maybe even find their old locker…”

 

“Winston, it’s Genji Shimada,” she quickly said. Silence on the end of the line, Angela winced at the reaction she anticipated from him.

 

“That is fantastic!” the gorilla bellowed, loud enough for the other occupants in the car to hear, “Tell him we are glad to have him back into the fold. Shall I make up a room for him? We might need to dig up an extra fitted sheet from storage, but we could work something out…”

 

“That will not be necessary,” she replied sheepishly.

 

“... yes, very good,” Winston bashfully muttered after a few moments, “We shall discuss this later, Doctor.”

 

_ -click!- _

 

“It does not take much to make our Winston flustered,” Angela said smoothly, leaning back into her seat. The town began to fizzle away behind them, the groves of dragon pine and olive trees forming a scrubby canopy as they entered the mountains. Honeysuckle and jasmine not in bloom but in green, red craggy boulders jutted out into the blue sky. The road grew bumpy and rough, the van climbing higher and higher until they finally stopped. 

 

Zenyatta still had his face pressed against the window, hungrily taking all of the scenery in. Angela stepped out of the vehicle, turning her glance ahead and upwards. The ruddy rocks rose upwards, merging with the base. Its silvery walls with blue glass windows merged with the cliffs, as if to obscure the man made structures they housed. The deep afternoon sun bathed the base in a goldenrod light, casting purple-black shadows over the ground. 

 

“This brings forth so many memories. I do not recall this all being so beautiful.”

 

“The upper commander never wanted you to stray too far from the base when we were away from the Swiss Headquarters,” Angela responded to Genji.

 

“Ah, yes. Always afraid I would sneak away with their technology?” He said this teasingly, long since letting go of any malice on the matter. The doctor patted him on the shoulder before walking ahead. The entrance of the base itself stood before then, polished steel doors. 

 

A push of a button.

 

She stepped back, the cyborg and his Master forming up behind her. 

 

“Are you nervous, Genji?” A camera from inside the based flicked towards them, confirming their arrival.

 

“Only a little,” he responded, “If the former Overwatch members, especially high command, have an ax to grind against me for desertion.”

 

“They would have to cut through me first,” Angela responded confidently,taking his hand in hers, “No harm will come to you here.” He squeezed her hand back, shutting his eyes. As he felt protected years ago by her touch, again she was his defender and champion.

 

The sound of pneumatic pressure releasing, gears stiff from a lack of use churning, and hinged releasing. The gates ever so slowly opened, the silhouette of a gorilla and a slight, wild haired woman at the entrance. He was in full uniform, as many commander would expect to be when greeting his soldiers. The woman was more... casually dressed, in dark leggings and a v-neck shirt, chronal accelerator glowing an unearthly blue. She waved enthusiastically at the trio, but they did not approach. The doors fully opened with a clang, pale blue light streaming out of the building interior. 

 

A pause, both parties unsure of how to proceed.

 

Zenyatta, one to break the ice, zoomed forwards. He came to a stop in front of the two, giving them a single wave, a circle in the air.

 

“Greetings, and may peace be upon you both,” he chirped. The woman let out a giggle before extending her arm out to the Omnic.

 

“Oi there! Lena Oxton here, a pleasure. And what might we call you?”

 

“Zenyatta,” he purred, taking her hand and firmly shaking it. Lena gave a grin to Winston, who in turn moved forward past her. He beckoned the two remaining outside in, flashing a fanged smile.

 

“Come in, friends; everyone is waiting for you.” No sign of a trap, hidden snipers in the rafters, rifles pointed in their direction… it was safe. 

 

Angela stepped forward, Genji behind her. The gorilla opened his arms, and the doctor trotted over, a toothy smile spread on her face. The two old colleagues embraced, Winston giving her a hearty pat on the back, her face buried into tufts of ebony fur.

 

“It has been too long, Doctor.”

 

“Likewise.” 

 

“Now, I have to ask you about-”

 

“Genji?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“Consider me recalled,” the cyborg interjected to the side of the pair. Winston stepped back, giving Genji a long and metered once-over. Pushing his glasses up his nose bridge, he let out a chuckle before embracing Genji. Not expecting the rush of a hug from a gorilla, he stumbled over before grabbing onto Winston, returning the hug.

 

“I always did enjoy your company. We were crushed when you went missing after that raid.”

 

“You mean when I deserted?”

 

“The Commander could never force me to say it was anything other than you being missing in action,” Winston responded, teeth flashing, “No matter, you are back home now.” 

 

Winston turned to the base’s interior, leading the group from the foyer down the rabbit holes of the hallways and tunnels into the rocks. Lena zipped ahead, most likely to inform the others of their arrival. 

 

“We will take care of your bags after we make our grand introduction,” Winston continued, “I have you and Genji assigned to a single room… this -is- what you requested, yes?” He turned to Angela, looking for honesty in her expression. She grinned warmly, nodding with soft eyes:

 

“Yes. That is what I requested. You may wish to speak to the Omnic about his preferred accommodations.”

 

“We assigned him to a single room adjacent to your own,” he continued, recalling the many spreadsheets he had to keep track of who was returning, when, and the like. 

 

“That will do for now. Thank you, Winston.”

 

“Our pleasure, Doctor.” The group came to one of the conference rooms; spacious, silver, with a single long table pushed aside. Within many of the old guard sat, laughing and carrying on about the old times, how long their trip was, how their back was treating them… Angela felt a rush of intense emotion, her regret and doubt about Overwatch itself mingled with the overwhelming joy of seeing her family again. 

 

Reinhardt was the first to spot the Doctor, rising abruptly while in the midst of a conversation with two others out of view. Despite his age, his body was still in good condition, bulging out of the tank and worn jeans he wore. 

 

“Angela!” he bellowed, charging towards her, arms outstretched. He overtook her in a bear hug before she had the chance to respond, but melted into him. 

 

“You just saw me a few weeks ago,” she muttered warmly into his arm.

 

“But now you are home!” he rumbled, lifting her off the ground to give her a tighter squeeze before setting her back down. 

 

“Who else is here?” she asked, looking up at his weathered face, “All I saw was a flurry of you charging at me…” Reinhardt shuffled over to the side slyly. The Captain slowly came up next to him, grinning warmly at Angela, her eye twinkling. The journey had left her exhausted, but not too weary to greet the group. Her attire was certainly more relaxed than a military uniform; her silvery hair in a loose braid, dark merino sweater and fitted pants.

 

“Ana!” Angela shouted, like a small child would call to their parent. She lept into the Captain's arms, letting out soft wails into her shoulder. Ana stroked her back, running her fingers through her hair.

 

“There there, my dear,” she cooed at the younger woman, rocking her back and forth, “You know as well as everyone else here that I would not be that easy to kill-”

 

“We thought you were dead!” she whimpered through a sob.

 

“I know,” Ana responded soberly, “But I am here, in one piece save my eye.” Angela glanced over Angela’s shoulder to see Genji and the Omnic standing behind her. The cyborg shrank at her gaze, remembering very well the message she had sent to him after he deserted… the request he did not heed.

 

“Little Shimada!” she cackled, shooting him a look, “What a pleasure, for you to join us.”

 

“Indeed it is,” Reinhardt commented, giving Ana a nod before approaching the cyborg. It took everything in his body to not draw his sword to the man in defense, menacing over him, but Genji only gave the giant of a man a polite bow.

 

“A pleasure for me as well,” he said smoothly back.

 

“Excuse me, dear, could we speak to the Shimada for a second?”

 

“Of course,” Angela responded, stepping back and wiping the tears from her face. Ana dabbed a few away with her scarf, then took Genji by the arm. She nearly dragged him out of the room, Reinhardt following.

 

“What on Earth-” Angela said under her breath, about to follow the pair dragging her partner away. 

 

“We want to have a talk with him,” Reinhardt responded gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, “You have my word that no harm will come to him.” She looked hard into his eyes before releasing her pursuit. 

 

“And your word is golden.”

 

“We will be right back, Angela. We promise.” Reinhardt exited the room, leaving Angela and the monk with the rest of the group. She turned, and a certain Engineer waved her over from a far corner of the room. 

 

“Doctor! I didn’t realize you were bringing an Omnic into the base as a guest-”

 

“As a former member of the Shambali, he is completely safe,” she reassured. “Shall I introduce you?”

 

“With pleasure!” Zenyatta responded, hovering into the rest of the fold. 

\--

The pair and the cyborg rounded a corner of the hallway, within earshot of the room where Angela and the monk were left socializing. Genji turned his focus to the pair, leaning back against the metal wall.

 

“Now, what would you like to discus-”

 

“What could you have possibly been thinking?” Ana spat at him, “You left our Angela heartbroken for years, and without a single word!” She paced in front of him, now able to sense his palpable nervousness at her sharp words. She turned on him, stopping to look him dead in the eye.

 

“You received my message, did you not?”

 

“Long after the fact, yes. It was not my intention to ignore them; I shut off any notifications of incoming messages, out of the concern that Jack or the rest of the Strike force would use it to locate me.”

 

“He has a point, Captain,” Reinhardt said gruffly, before turning to look down at the cyborg.

“Listen, when Angela first told me that you had made contact with her and that she wished to see you, I had my concerns. What if your reuniting ripped open old wounds, bringing forth the guilt and self-anger she felt so long ago, that haunted her long after the fact?”

 

“You did not have to see her in anguish like we did,” The Captain interjected, softening, “She attempted to show a strong front, but we knew better. Angela spent, from what I understand, years coming to terms with what happened with your departure and the destruction of the organization. I regret now having to disappear in that moment of crisis.” Her brow furrowed, her shaking away some of the guilt she too felt.

 

“Angela came to us with no family, they all killed in a senseless war,” Reinhardt continued, putting an arm around the Captain’s waist to comfort her, “And we all took her into our fold without hesitation. Who would not want a daughter like her?” He smiled, the shine of a tear forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

“She is our daughter now, all of ours,” Ana continued, placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder to show there was no harm meant, “Our concern and… explosive words, come from a concern for her well being. We trust her judgement, she has such an intelligent and sensible head on her shoulders… but we wanted to speak our peace."

 

“I understand completely,” Genji responded, “I regret leaving in the manner that I did; it needed to be done, but without the consequence of destroying another’s sense of trust. I just could not see clearly what damage I would do.”

 

“No need to beat yourself up, Shimada,” Ana cooed, stroking the scars on his cheek, “I for one do not blame you for your desire to leave the organization, it was in shambles at the time and you needed to do what was best for yourself. We just ask that you try your best not to break her heart again. She has been through so much in her young life, I would rather her not feel more pain and suffering than she needs to anymore.”

 

“Do you love her?” Reinhardt asked Genji frankly.

 

“Yes. I love her.” The two men stared at each other, reading the other’s emotions through their eyes. Reinhardt let out a sigh, relaxing.

 

“Your word is golden,” he said, “The times we live in are difficult. None of us really know how much longer we have to live, or whether the next mission or strike could lead to our demise. Hold on close to the ones you love; I only learned that lesson long after the fact.” He pulled Ana close to his side, her nestling into his chest.

 

“Keep each other safe, and if you need anything please do not hesitate to come to either of us,” Ana continued, “We certainly have enough room in our rat-tag family for the son of a dragon.”

 

“Thank you,” Genji responded, “I accept and promise you this; I will not abandon her again. I could not bear to do so.” He looked up to both of them, arms outstretched. Reinhardt pulled him in forcefully, squeezing him tightly. 

 

“Good,” Ana responded confidently, “Now, let’s join the party, lest we keep your Dove waiting and worrying.”


End file.
